Sailor Earth
by Rona Kino
Summary: The girls disappear and it's up to Kin Hana to save them. There is just one problem: She doesn't even know what's going on! With her newly awakened Senshi powers, Hana must rescue the Senshi and save the planet!
1. The Awakening of Sailor Earth

Mamoru sat on his bed, his hand between his hands. "How. . .how in the world. . .?" he muttered to himself.  
"_Mamo-chan! How has your day been?"_  
He folded his hands, rested his chin on them, and stared at the floor. _Usako!  
"Princess Serenity?"  
"I'm sorry; do I know you?"_  
Usagi had simply disappeared right in front of him. "And there was nothing I could do," he said aloud.  
Artemis entered the room. "All of them are gone. Even Sailor Pluto. Luna has taken her place, but with Diana due any day now. . ." He hopped onto the bed next to Mamoru. "I cannot believe they returned. Mamoru-san, as soon as Luna delivers. . ."  
"No! I will not let you give in.. . .Besides, Usako would never forgive me if I did." Mamoru laid down on the bed. "I just wish we had some clues as to where they are."  
Artemis noticed Mamoru playing with his necklace. "Where did you get that from?"  
"Huh? Oh, I got this from my pen pal," answered Mamoru. "It's a friendship necklace. I have one half and she has the other." He sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.  
"Don't worry, Mamoru. We'll get her back. We will get them all back," Artemis reassured him.  
"I know we will," Mamoru said with a worried tone. "We have to."

* * *

Kin Hana yawned as she walked into class A-4. She noticed that her classmates were in an extremely talkative mood today. "Solana-chan! What is everyone so excited about?"  
"You didn't hear?" asked her best friend, Solana. "Geez, the news is all over the country. Remember that high school you tried to get into?"  
"Juuban High? What about it?" Hana asked.  
"Six girls from that school have suddenly disappeared!" answered Midori, another friend. "Like, poof! Into thin air!"  
"Plus, a student and the nurse over at Juuban Jr. disappeared, as well as another student from T and A Girls School," added Solana.  
"Wow. I wonder what happened," said Hana.  
"Police closed both schools for the rest of the week," Solana continued.  
"And it's only the first week!" added Midori.  
"Well, I hope they are all okay," said Hana as she started to play with her necklace.  
"Hey, where did you get that?" asked Solana.  
"This? Oh, I got it from Claire's. It's a friendship necklace. My pen pal has the other half."  
"Alright, people! Get to your seats!" The teacher clapped her hands together to get her students' attention. "Yo! Sit! Now! Smith-san! Don't make me give you detention again!"  
"Do the police have any leads?" Hana asked as she and Solana took their seats.  
Solana shook her head. "Nope. But supposedly, they all know each other. The police don't know if this is a clue or just one big consequence."  
"I wonder if they know something they shouldn't, you know? Like a mob who wants them dead," pondered Hana.  
"Kin-san?" roll-called the teacher.  
"Here!" Hana answered. To Solana, she added, "You just be careful, okay?"  
"Only if you are," promised Solana.  
Hana nodded. However, she sensed that she would be getting involved somehow, whether she wanted to or not. _The vibrations of Earth tell me that my powers will draw me into this. But why? And what is so significant about these girls?_

* * *

The cell door opened. Usagi's head snapped up to find the woman who had kidnapped her the day before. The woman tossed Minako into the cage and slammed the door shut. "I'll get one of you girls to talk," she stated as the fire flared in her eyes.  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi was aghast at her friend's condition. "What have you done to her?" she demanded to know.  
The woman simply ignored her. "Luna and Artemis will crack and come for you."  
"What do you want with them?" Usagi asked.  
The woman smiled evilly. "Revenge."

* * *

"Hana-kun, you are late."  
"Gomen ne, Gin-sama." Hana bowed to her boss. "I stayed after school to help a classmate with her studies."  
Gin-sama stroked his beard. "Okay. But call next time."  
Hana bowed again. "Yes, sir."  
"Good. Now. . ." Gin-sama dropped his pants. ". . .what do think about this?"  
Hana quickly covered her face. "Gin-sama, what are you doing?!"  
"I'm showing you my newest creation: diamond incrusted boxers," he said proudly.  
"Wouldn't that be painful to sit in?" Hana asked, her eyes still covered.  
"That's why there are no diamonds in the caboose area."  
A male employee tapped Gin-sama on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir, but you're, uh, mooning the customers."  
The urge to crawl into a hole and die grew inside Hana as she looked around and saw a store of red-faced customers. Her boss, however, seemed completely unfazed. "Well, it's not like I have something they haven't seen before," he replied.  
"Kami-sama!" Hana quickly retreated to the backroom. "Well, there's one in every life story," she tried to reassure herself.  
"Hang on!" Another employee, known to his co-workers as "Dude" felt Hana's forehead. "Okay. You're good."  
"What?" asked Hana. "Do I look sick?"  
"There has been this strange virus going around," Dude explained. "It's been kept hush-hush, but it only affects jewelry store employees. They all get sick at the same time, then the store gets robbed." He held the door for her. "So far, it has affected twenty stores and about eighty people."  
"Wow." Hana slipped into the changing room. "Do the police have any idea what's going on? Do they know what causes it?"  
"No, but they think it might be terrorists."  
Hana closed her eyes. _Earth is telling me a different story. . .Those girls. They have something to do with it._  
"What do you think, Kin-san?" asked Dude.  
Hana began to redo her hairdo: her shoulder length, blonde hair in a low ponytail. "It's either that or some very lucky robbers."  
"Dude!" Gin-sama yelled from the front of the store. "You're on my clock!"  
Dude rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but who does payroll at the end of the day?" he mumbled under his breath.  
Hana laughed. "Gin-sama. What a goof."  
"See ya in a few minutes, Kin-san."  
"See ya, Dude," she replied in English. Hana quickly checked herself in the body-length mirror. Satisfied with her look, she stepped out of the changing room. As she did, a feeling of dread hit her. "Whoever they are, this store will be their next target."

* * *

Mamoru wiped new-born Diana with a dark maroon towel. "Congratulations, you two."  
"Thank you. It's too bad Usagi-chan didn't get to see this," said Luna.  
Artemis nodded. "Or Minako-chan."  
"Or the rest of them." Mamoru placed Diana on the floor next to Luna. Luna began to clean her child as Artemis looked on. "Mamoru-san, Luna and I are still willing to go. . ."  
"And I am still unwilling to let you," Mamoru finished. "You three are welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I will not allow you to go."  
Artemis took a deep breath. "Alright. Then we need to get to work."

* * *

Hana gasped and took a step back. "Who are you?"  
Four men kneeled before her. "We are the Guardians of Prince Endymion," Kunzite responded.  
"Prince Endymion?" asked Hana.  
"Princess, you must awaken. Your brother needs you," Kunzite pleaded.  
"Which one?" Hana asked.  
"Your brother from your past life, Endymion," answered Kunzite.  
"Please, Princess," pleaded Zoisite. "Awaken soon. Your fellow Senshi need you."  
"Senshi? You mean the Sailor Senshi?" asked Hana. She gasped as they faded away. "Wait!"  
Hana sat straight up in bed. _That dream again._ She placed her hand on the floor. _There is a man in Tokyo who will need my help. But there are things I must take care of here first._ She raised her hand and looked at it. "Will it be my awakening?"

* * *

The woman with the fiery red eyes stared at a projection of Diamond in the Rough, the jewelry store where Hana worked. "This will be our next target."  
A man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties walked into the room. "Ra, my sister, please forgive my lateness."  
Ra turned to look at her brother. "Since you have been successful as of late, Shanu, I shall forgive your tartness." She pointed to the projection. "This store here is your next target. You know the drill."  
"Yes, Dear Sister. Drain the energy, then search for the Golden Crystal." He bowed. "I take my leave."  
"Get me something nice while you are at it," added Ra. She turned her attention back to the projection. "Even if those two don't turn themselves in, we shall at least have the Silver and Golden Crystals as parting gifts."

* * *

"Hey, Dude. Could you find me some more glass cleaner?" Hana asked.  
"No problem, Kin-san."  
Gin-sama inspected the glass cases Hana had already cleaned. "Nice job, Hana-kun."  
Hana slowly stopped wiping the glass as she stared at Gin-sama in disbelief. "Uh, you do realize that you are wearing the earrings that are supposed to go here, right?" Hana pointed to a spot in the case she was currently cleaning.  
"Well, I'll be!" Gin-sama took them off and put them back in the case.  
"I didn't know you had your ears pierced," Hana told him.  
"I don't." Gin-sama patted Hana on the head, then walked to the back of the store. Hana put her hand on her face. "Kami-sama."  
"Here you go, Kin-san." Dude handed her more glass cleaner. "I didn't know Gin-sama had his ears pierced."  
Hana went back to her cleaning. "Neither did he."  
Dude's eyes grew, then he chuckled. "Kami-sama." He went back to his mopping. "Come on, minna-san! Let's hurry up and get this place clean so we can go home."  
Hana's cleaning slowed a bit. _That's odd. They didn't come. Maybe Earth did that just to keep me alert._  
The lights suddenly shut off. "What happened?" someone asked.  
In the glass, Hana saw something forming behind her. She looked over her left shoulder to find a man with white hair and cold, blue glowing eyes. "It looks like you missed a spot!" Blue mist shot out from his body and attacked the people.  
As the mist came towards her, Hana screamed and covered her face as the right side of her body leaned against the case. Then. . .nothing. Hana looked up in time to see Gin-sama collapse. Behind her, another female employee fell as well. Hana, however, was fine. A golden light was surrounding her, acting like a shell that protected her from the mist. "What in the. . .?"  
Shanu was surprised as well. "What the. . .?" He growled. "Come here you!"  
Hana jumped out of the way and ducked behind a solid case. Shanu's fist smashed into her freshly cleaned case. Jewelry scattered along the floor. "Where are you?" he yelled.  
Hana grabbed a nearby ruby. She took a deep breath and tossed it to the side. Shanu attacked the noise and Hana took off like a shot towards the door.  
"Oh, no you don't!" He turned around and used his cat tail to grab her and pulled her back towards him. He let her go and her momentum caused her to bounce twice on the ground. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shanu inch closer to her. She screamed and covered her head.  
"Earth Leaf Cyclone!" Shanu was knocked into another glass case. Hana uncovered her head and looked up to see who her savior was. A Sailor Senshi stood over her. The Senshi looked down at Hana as her tiara gem started to glow.

* * *

Hana found herself and the Senshi surrounded by a pure white light. "Where are we?" Hana asked, a little frightened. "What happened to the store?"  
"I am Sailor Earth," the Senshi said, ignoring Hana's questions. "I am your awakening."  
"But if you are me, then how are you standing in front of me?" asked Hana.  
"I am not the physical you," Sailor Earth explained. "The other Senshi have been awakened, but since you have not received your powers, I have been forced to remain as this spirit before you. I had hoped you would eventually meet the other Senshi so that my coming would not be so sudden. Now, however, I have no choice. You must accept me or this planet is doomed."  
"Well, since you put it that way. . .Alright. I accept you."  
Sailor Earth nodded. "Thank you." She walked forward and was a spirit returning to the body. A blast of wind shot up Hana's body. She stuck her hand in the air. "Earth Planet Power! Make Up!"  
A henshion stick appeared in her hand. Shifting it right, she formed a circle, then a plus sign, forming the symbol of Earth. This symbol then engulfed her body. Her arms and legs flung it off, exposing her fuku. The fore and middle fingers on both hands came together. She crossed them across her face, then flung them to her sides.

Shanu shook his head as he regained his bearings. He saw Hana, now Sailor Earth, standing in front of him. "Sailor. . .Sailor Earth. But it is said that you could not be awakened."  
"Apparently someone's wrong." She swung her right hand above her head, a trail of leaves following it's path. She stopped her hand over her head, then dropped it in front of her face. She pushed the group of leaves towards Shanu. "Earth Leaf Cyclone!"  
Shanu was blinded, but barely harmed. Still, he told her, "I shall return."  
After Shanu disappeared, Sailor Earth looked over her Sailor Fuku in awe. "Wow. So this is my awakening. A Sailor Senshi. Who would have thought?"

Chapter 2


	2. The Return of the Golden Crystal

Hana closed her history book and glanced over at her henshion stick. _This is incredible._ She picked the up stick to study it some more. _Sailor Earth, uh? That would explain the powers I've developed over the years._  
There was a loud knock at the door. Hana quickly hid the stick in her book and placed the book under the table. "Come in."  
Hana's mother stuck her head in the door. "Hana! Why aren't you in bed yet?"  
"I was just making sure I did my homework correctly," Hana told her.  
"Well, hurry up! You're running up the electric bill!" her mother snapped. She walked off, drinking her whiskey.  
Hana sighed. "Yes, Mama." She pulled the henshion stick back out. "I wonder how this will affect my future?" She placed the stick in her dresser next to her necklace so she wouldn't forget it. She then turned off her lamp.  
Hana changed into her pajamas and slipped under the sheets. She closed her eyes. _I only wish somebody would let me know what was going on. . ._

_Queen Serenity ran outside the place. "What is the meaning of this?"  
Ra stepped forward. "We have come to return Luna and Artemis to our home planet of Mau."  
"At the expense of my people?" questioned the Queen. "Absolutely not. Besides, they pledged an oath to stay. . ."  
"We don't care!" interrupted Ra. "They betrayed us. They must be punished! In our courts!"  
"They are now our citizens! I will protect them at all costs!"  
Ra raised her hand. A fireball formed. "Then prepare to die!"  
"Hold it!" The Inner Senshi (including Sailor Earth) stepped in front of their Queen.  
"Hiding behind children I see?" taunted Ra. "How noble!" She threw the ball at them. Mars blocked it. "Fire Soul!"  
Venus unhooked the chain around her waist. "Venus Love Me Chain!" She tied up Ra and her group. . .  
"They are gone!" yelled a guard. "Vanished!"  
Earth ran to the cell. "How is this possible?"  
A voice drifted through the room. "We shall return; we won't forgive or forget. . ."_

Rain beat against the window. Hana rolled over and stared at the wall. _So that's what happened._  
She sat up. "I must find out who this Luna and Artemis are. Maybe they will be able to tell me more."

"Hana-chan!" Hana's ten-year-old brother, Ken, met her at the end of the hallway. "Good morning!"  
"Good morning, Ken-chan." She hugged him, then rustled his straight black hair. "Is anyone else up?"  
"Nope. Would you make me breakfast?"  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
"Pancakes!" Ken hopped into his chair.  
Hana started to gather the ingredients. "Well, you better find something to do, then. This might take awhile."  
"That's okay; I want to watch," Ken told her. "Besides, I want to ask you a question."  
"Go for it," said Hana as she cracked the eggs.  
"How did you feel when I was adopted?"  
Of all the questions that could have been asked, Hana wasn't expecting _that_ question. She stopped what she was doing for a moment. "How did you find out?"  
"I found my baby book last night," Ken told her  
"Oh." Hana went back to fixing the pancakes. "Well, when Mama and Papa said they were going to adopt, I was a little upset."  
"Why?"  
"I was afraid that they wouldn't pay attention to me anymore."  
"Didn't you like me?"  
"I didn't know you yet." She looked at Ken. "But when Mama and Papa brought you home, you were so cute. I fell in love with you instantly."  
"Really?" asked Ken.  
"Really really. Now go get dressed and washed up."  
"Okay!" Ken hopped out of the chair and left the kitchen.  
Hana looked down at the batter. _The thing is, you ended up being the only one who remembered me._

* * *

Hana found her special spot in the park. She unrolled the light green towel and brushed out all the wrinkles. A gentle breeze went threw the air as she began to meditate.  
_Queen Serenity walked towards a kneeled princess. To her court, Serenity announced, "I present to you the Silver Millennium's first Sailor Earth."  
In a flash of light, the scene changed. Amidst rubble and ruin stood Sailor Earth with a small army. She pointed at the palace. "Attack!"  
_Hana winced.  
"_Beryl! Find Princess Serenity! Kill her!"_  
She opened her eyes. "These visions. . .they cannot be true." _Did I really try to destroy a kingdom?_  
The scenery changed. She was back in the pure white light. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite stepped forward and bowed. "Princess, you have awakened," said Kunzite.  
Hana nodded. "Please, you must tell me. What are these visions?"  
"In our past life, you helped lead our army against the Silver Millennium," Kunzite told her.  
"We all did," added Zoisite.  
"Prince Endymion, however, was the exception," Kunzite continued.  
"_Terra! Why would you believe them?" demanded Endymion.  
"Because what they say is true!" Sailor Earth shot back. "I would be a fool not to follow them! That Moon Princess, she is messing with your mind!"_  
"Guardians. You must help me locate the other Senshi. I want to apologize," said Hana.  
"Those girls that were kidnapped, they are the Senshi," Kunzite told her.  
"The enemy you are encountering wants Luna and Artemis and is holding the Sailor Senshi for ransom," stated Nephrite.  
"We don't know what condition the Senshi are in," Jadeite said. "You need to rescue them before something happens to Earth."  
"I'll need your help then," said Hana. "You four appear to have a better understanding of what's going on."  
"We are unable to exist in the physical world," Kunzite said. "When your power grows, you may be able to take us there. We cannot go under our own power."  
"As soon as I can, I'll bring you back," Hana promised. They nodded and faded away. "Wait!" she called after them.  
Hana's eyes snapped open. "I need to find the other Senshi. But first, I must find Endymion."

* * *

_Endymion. I have awakened and I am coming. Hold on. . ._  
Mamoru sat straight up in bed. Luna lifted her head. "Mamoru? Are you alright?"  
"I just. . ." Mamoru wasn't sure what to think, but decided to ignore it. "I'm fine. It's nothing, Luna. Go back to sleep." He smiled to reassure her.  
Luna wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Good night, Luna."  
"Good night, Mamoru."

* * *

Hana sprinted down the street. _They are about to attack!_  
Sure enough, Shanu appeared in the home of a very elite family. Before anyone could react, the blue mist shot out from Shanu's waist. The entire family collapsed. "The Golden Crystal must be here!"  
Hana thundered up the stairs. "Earth Planet Power! Make Up!"  
Sailor Earth cautiously stuck her head into the room. "Hello? Sir?" She shook the butler, the closest person to the door. When she saw that he was out cold, she started to look around the room for a phone.  
_Meeew!_ Earth spotted a blue cat with white spots. "Hey, kitty. Could you help me? What happened?"  
The cat looked shocked. "You can talk to me?"  
"And understand you. It's one of my perks."  
The cat seemed to panic for a few moments. He took a few steps back. Then, he hissed. Sailor Earth gave a "Huh?" look, then screamed as the cat lunged at her, claws out.  
Sailor Earth rolled left. _That's no ordinary kitty!_ Earth told her. Sailor Earth nodded. _Then I gotta get out of here!_ "Here, kitty, kitty."  
The cat growled. "Breath of Death!" He opened his mouth and a gust of air flew out as a blue beam. Sailor Earth screamed as she sprinted out of the room. She hopped onto the railing of the staircase and slid down.  
The cat chased her down the stairs. "Breath of Death!" He aimed for the railing and hit right behind her. He tried again. This time, he hit in front of her. The railing shattered, causing Earth to fall when she reached the missing section. She screamed, helpless to stop herself as she plunged to a certain death.

Artemis was lying down on the table. His ears perked up as Mamoru entered the room. "Anything?"  
Mamoru threw his coat on the couch. "Nothing." He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out something to drink. "Another dead end."  
Next to Artemis on the table, a bright light suddenly flashed. Shocked, Artemis fell off. "What the. . .?" The glow died down to reveal the Golden Crystal.  
Mamoru kneeled down next to it as Artemis leapt back onto the table. "What is it doing here?" he asked.  
Artemis shook his head. "I have no idea."

_Kami-sama! I don't want to die!_ Sailor Earth started to cry.  
The cat morphed into Shanu. "At least she is out of our fur now."  
Falling towards the ground, back to her destination, Earth suddenly felt a warm sensation coming over her body. Her plummet started to slow. "What in the world. . .?" she asked as she came to a stop. A gold, pulsating light surrounded her body and started to lift her upward.  
She saw Shanu laughing at her. _I didn't do anything to you! Why would you want to hurt me?_ she thought as she got angery. Her hands glowed brighter as she powered up. "Earth Leaf Cyclone!" she yelled as a more, powered up version of her attack flew out of her hands.  
Shanu gasped as he was hit. Earth floated into his view and stepped onto the steps. She kept the golden glow and her hair was blown by some unfelt wind. "Why are you attacking my planet?" she demanded.  
Shanu smirked. "I'll never tell." He quickly teleported away before she could ask anything else.

Chapter 3


	3. New Friends and Enemies

Shanu stumbled into the main room of the lair. Ra and three others stood in front of him, arm crossed. "Well?" demanded Ra.  
"What happened to you?" asked a boy with short, sandy hair and brown eyes wearing a gold robbed outfit. "Finding the Golden Crystal shouldn't kill you, Shanu."  
"Shut up, Tut-Tut!" Shanu snapped back. "It was both yours and Ra's job to capture all the Senshi! Explain that!"  
"Hey! You can't blame us for not knowing!" whined Tut-Tut.  
"Silence!" Ra snapped. "Shanu. Until you have healed, Thoth will take your place. Osiris, see what you can learn about this Sailor Earth. See if she really posses a threat." Thoth, a woman with black hair, eyes, and outfit; and Osiris, a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and light-blue dress; stepped forward, turned to Ra, and bowed. "Yes, ma'am."  
Shanu growled as the women left the room. "Shanu!" snapped Ra. "Hold your tongue!"  
Tut-Tut started to snicker. "You as well!" Ra snapped.  
Tut-Tut lowered his head. "Gomen, Ra-sama."  
Ra turned her attention back to Shanu. "Enter the Healing Chamber! Now!"  
Knowing it was of no use to argue further, Shanu nodded. "Of course, Dear Sister."

* * *

Solana and two other girls walked into the Eastern Café. "I didn't think he was that cute," Solana commented.  
One of her friends rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't."  
"You were only flirting the whole time," said the other.  
"Leiko-chan! Haru-chan! I was not!" insisted Solana, blushing like mad.  
Haru pointed to one of the booths. "Isn't that Kin-san?"  
Solana put her school bag in the booth and looked over. "Sure is. Hey. . .!"  
Leiko's hand covered Solana's mouth. "Don't call her over here!"  
Haru stuck out her tongue. "Gross. Seriously."  
"Why don't you girls like her?" asked Solana as she sat down.  
"What I don't see is why you like her," said Leiko. "Besides, we aren't the only ones who can't stand her."  
"But what I'm asking is why you two don't like her," Solana repeated.  
"She's creepy," said Haru. "She's always talking to herself."  
"She seems to be completely out of it all the time," added Leiko.  
"She is always depressed," continued Haru.  
Solana put up her hands to stop them. "Girls! That doesn't make her a bad person or anything."  
"Yea, but that makes it so that nobody can stand her," said Haru.  
A tear ran down Hana's face. _I know they don't like me, but they don't have to be so hateful about it._

* * *

It was time for lunch at Gaea Jr./Sr. High School. Hana stepped outside and scanned the area for a place to sit. It wasn't like it was going to be difficult; while Gaea City was a business-mecca, the actual population was so small, only fifty students attended the entire school. The lack of students made it easy to spot Solana, Leiko, and Haru sitting under a tree, preparing to eat their lunch.  
_She's creepy._ Haru's words echoed through Hana's head. _That was cruel.. . .Still, I am too serious. I should try to lighten up.. . .But not too much. Then they'll know I overheard._  
She approached the group. "Konnichi wa, Solana-chan! Miyo-san. Amaya-san. May I join you today?" Hana could see Leiko and Haru inwardly groan. To their credit, though, they tried not to show it.  
"Sure," said Solana. She patted the ground next to her. "Saved you a spot."  
Hana smiled. "Thanks!" She sat down and unwrapped her brown and light-brown stripped lunch bag. "Solana-chan. Here's that piece of chocolate I owe you."  
"Arigato! I have been craving chocolate all day," Solana told her.  
Hana looked over at Leiko and Haru. _Here goes nothing._ "I have extra. Do you two want a piece?" she asked.  
Leiko and Haru gave each other "Should we?" looks. "Uh, sure."  
Hana smiled again. "If you want more, just let me know."  
"Hana-chan, what did you think about that pop quiz in English?" asked Solana.  
Hana picked up her sandwich. "Ugh. It was murder. I didn't remember going over any of that stuff."  
"I remembered a little," said Solana.  
"What about you two?" asked Hana.  
"I found it to be pretty easy, actually," commented Leiko.  
"Well, ya," said Solana. "You spent four years in England."  
"Really?" asked Hana. "What was it like, Miyo-san?"  
"I was about nine when we left, so I don't really remember much. I do remember it being cold a lot," Leiko told her.  
"Wow. I have always wanted to go to a different country. Even going to Tokyo would be a treat for me," said Hana before she took a bite of her sandwich.  
"You've never been to Tokyo?" asked a surprised Haru.  
Hana shook her head. "For some reason, my parents don't want to leave this city. Something about being content with what they have now and not needing more."  
"I believe everyone should get out of their hometown at least once in their lives," stated Haru. "You could learn so many things by going to the next city even."  
"Try telling my parents that." Hana pointed to a cloud. "Hey! It's a car!"  
"I see it!" Solana said. "That one looks like a turtle."  
"Bunny!" said Leiko.  
"Frog!" found Haru.  
"What do you think that one looks like, Kin-chan?" asked Leiko.  
Hana smiled at her new name. "Which one, Miyo-chan?"  
"That one!" Leiko pointed to a cloud that slightly resembled the Golden Crystal. Hana gaped at it for a few seconds before finally replying, "I don't know. I feel as if I should, but I don't."

* * *

"Gin-sama! What are the police still doing here?" Hana asked. She screamed when he turned to answer her. "What the hell is on your face?!"  
Gin-sama's lips, chin, and nose were just caked in blue lipstick. He had red mascara on his eyelashes and lids. White stars were painted on his cheeks. "I'm a clown. Can't you tell?"  
Hana shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, you are. You really are.. . .I ask again: Why are the police still here?"  
"What police?"  
"The people in the uniforms wondering around the store."  
"Oh, those aren't police."  
Hana leaned forward. "Well, then, what are they?" she asked in a low voice.  
"They are customers." Gin-sama smiled.  
Hana rolled her eyes and groaned. "You apparently drank too much of your namesake."  
"Nani?"  
"Drinking. Like beer. . .Never mind. Dude!" Hana looked for her co-worker. "Dude! What are the police still doing here? I thought they were suppose to be gone by now."  
"They're still looking for clues," Dude told her.  
Hana let out an exasperated sigh. "I told them. . ."  
"I know what you told them. But you described a new Senshi and until the police have confirmed that this Sailor Earth is real, they are not going to believe you."  
"I know what I saw," Hana said. "They will soon find out that I am right."

Osiris and Thoth were in the kitchen eating lunch. "What do you think we should do?" asked Osiris. "Attack now or wait a few days to let her guard go down?"  
Thoth took a slurp of her soup. "I believe we should attack now. I would like to see Sailor Earth in action."  
"Good idea. Where?"  
"How about where she first showed up?" Thoth suggested.  
"Good idea," agreed Osiris. "How about right now?"  
Thoth stood up. "Why not?"

"I believe you, Kin-san, but the police don't," Dude continued. "There is nothing I can do about that. Ma'am, can I help you?" Dude walked off to help a customer.  
"This is ridiculous," Hana muttered under her breath. She rolled her eyes behind Dude's back as she headed towards the back room.  
Hana stepped into the changing room and pulled the curtain shut. She pulled her work outfit out of her school bag and slammed both on the bench.  
_You must control your anger, Hana-sama._  
"I know, I know. But it's hard not to be angry when nobody believes you."  
_I believe you._  
"I know you do, Earth. I would like a human to believe me, though. I interact with them as well."  
_If they don't see it, they don't believe it. I have noticed that to be part of human nature. _  
"Then why are so many willing to accept God when they have never seen Him?"  
_Humans are also full of contradictions._  
Hana chuckled. "That we are." Hana checked herself in the mirror. She smoothed out some wrinkles out of her pants. She then pulled a brush out of her bag. "Gotta tame these wild hairs," she mumbled.  
_Hana-sama! Stay where you are!_  
"Huh?" asked Hana.  
In the store, people began screaming. "Freeze!" yelled a policeman.  
Osiris smiled. "Actually, I prefer water's liquid form." She touched the crescent moon on her forehead with her fore and middle fingers, then aimed at the officer. "Nile's Fury!"  
Hana watched as three policemen were slammed into a wall. "Alright! I'm going in!"  
_Be careful!_  
Hana nodded. "Hai!" She raised her henshion stick above her head. "Earth Planet Power! Make Up!"  
Osiris smirked and touched her crescent moon again. "Ni-!"  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Earth stepped into the room. "You wanna pick on someone? Then pick on me!"  
"Well, that's some very tough talk," said Thoth. "But just who in the hell are you?"  
Sailor Earth took a deep breath. "I am the Protector of this Planet! Daughter of the Goddess, Gaea! I am Sailor Earth! On behalf of Earth, I shall punish you!"  
Thoth crossed her arms. "So you're Sailor Earth."  
Osiris places her right hand on her hip. "You don't look so tough."  
"We can take you," added Thoth.  
This pissed Sailor Earth. "Why you. . .Earth Leaf Cyclone!"  
Both Osiris and Thoth were shocked as they were knocked off their feet and into a glass case. Osiris got up. "We will not be beaten by a little girl!"  
"Little girl?" repeated Sailor Earth. "I'll have you know that I am 18-years-old!"  
"So? I am 999 years old," stated Thoth as she stood up.  
"And I am 1,005," added Osiris.  
"That's funny," said Sailor Earth. "You don't look a day past stupid."  
Osiris became confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing; she is merely trying to insult us," said Thoth.  
"Congratulations! I crown you The Smart One!" said Sailor Earth sarcastically.  
"That does it! Nile's Fury!" yelled Osiris.  
"Earth Leaf Cyclone!" The attacks met in middle of the room. Customers, employees, and even the police headed for the exits.  
"Oooo. Pretty lights!" marveled Gin-sama. Dude grabbed his arm. "Come on!"  
"Think those little leaves will stop me?" yelled Osiris.  
"Yes, I do!" Sailor Earth yelled back. She began to overpower her opponent.  
"Perhaps I could be of some assistance," said Thoth.  
"Why aren't you now?" Osiris yelled at her.  
"Sacred Writings!" yelled Thoth.  
When the two attacks combined, Sailor Earth was instantly thrown back. She clutched her chest in pain. "Owie," she moaned.  
Osiris and Thoth approached her. "She did put up a good fight. Should we take her back with us?" wondered Osiris.  
"Well, we did only come to see what she was about," answered Thoth. "However, we may never have this opportunity again. This shall be your call."  
Sailor Earth looked up at them as they looked down at her. "I say we should," concluded Osiris.  
Sailor Earth suddenly lunged at Thoth. "Never!" As they landed on the ground, Sailor Earth's knee landed in Thoth's stomach. Thoth screamed in agony and pushed Sailor Earth off her. Thoth curled up into a ball as Osiris came to her aid. "Sailor Earth, we shall return." They teleported away.  
Sailor Earth rubbed her chest as she stood up. "I wonder how many more there are."

* * *

Hana entered her apartment. "Hey! I'm home!"  
The TV studio audience laughed. Her father turned the page of his newspaper. Her mother continued her knitting. Her brothers, Tai, Kaida, and Yoshi, were playing a board game. Her sisters Mimi and Kimi were looking at some teen magazine. No one seemed to notice that she was home.  
"Hey. I'm home," Hana repeated. Nothing. Hana sighed. "As usual," she told herself forlornly and headed to her room.  
On her door was a note. "Hana-chan! I'm over at my friend's house tonight. I'll see you after school tomorrow! Ken."  
Hana smiled. "At least you care."  
"Hana!" yelled her mother. "I need you to clean the kitchen floor! You didn't do it yesterday like I told you to!"  
"Yes, I did! If you would actually look. . .!"  
"Don't take that tone with me!"  
"Whatever," Hana mumbled.  
"What did you say?"  
"Whatever!" Hana yelled back.  
"Would you two hold it down to a dull roar?" yelled her father.  
"You stay out of this!" yelled her mother.  
"You do this every night! When is it going to end? Huh?"  
Hana slammed her door behind her and leaned against it. She gazed around her room. Her walls and ceiling were a light-blue. Earlier in the year, she had painted clouds on the ceiling. She had done a pretty good job considering the fact Solana teased her about her about needing help with stick people.  
She placed her bag on her "desk", which was really a low table. Her "bed" was nothing more than an air mattress with a pillow and comforter. Five years ago, Hana's mattress and bed frame broke. After waiting a week for her parents to do something, she found the sleeping bag too uncomfortable and bought the mattress so she would have somewhere to sleep until she received her new one.  
It never came. In fact, Hana knew her parents hadn't even noticed, just like they hadn't noticed the mini-fridge in her room. Nor did they care that there were times when Hana would spend two, three weeks at Solana's house. The only person that truly seemed to care was Ken.  
Ken's first and third grade pictures hung on the wall next to her bed. Pictures of him and her covered her dresser and mini-fridge. It still amazed her that the only person in the apartment that wasn't related biologically was the only person that accepted her. As she stared at the pictures that had been taped to the bedroom door, she thought, _And to think, I didn't want you. How stupid._ "Adopting you was the best thing Mama and Papa ever did for me," she told his baby picture.  
She heard a door slam, then the muffled screams of her parents. "As soon as I get out of here, I'm taking you with me, Ken-chan. I don't care what happens to me. You deserve better than this." _You deserve better._

Chapter 4


	4. Osiris Returns

With the jewelry store now completely destroyed, Hana's afternoons for the next two-to-three months were now free. Hana couldn't stand the thought of spending any more time at home than was absolutely necessary, so she decided to try the new fast food joint near her school.  
"Hello. May I take you order?" asked the cashier.  
"Yes. The #2, please, with no tomatoes or ketchup. Fries, with that."  
"That will be 590 yen, please.. . .Thank you and enjoy your meal."  
"I will." Hana took her change and headed down the counter for her food. She turned around to look at the place. _Wow. The interior here is beautiful._  
"Here's your cup, ma'am." At the sound of the employee's voice, Hana's head snapped around. _No. It couldn't be him._  
He handed her a tray. "Here you go, ma'am. Enjoy. . ."  
"Jiro-chan? Is that you?" Hana interrupted. "Though I guess it's Jiro-san now."  
"Hana-chan?" asked Jiro. "My gosh. It sure has been awhile, hasn't it? You know, . . .we never officially broke up."  
"We stopped emailing each other, though," Hana pointed out.  
"That's true," said Jiro.  
An awkward silence passed before Jiro said, "Well, it was nice seeing you again.. . .Can I have a hug? For old time's sake?"  
"Uh, sure. Why not?" They leaned over the counter and embraced. _Oh, yeah. I still feel the same. But I bet he has changed._ They pulled back. _It's too late for us. We should not have lost contact._ "Ja ne, . . . Jiro-san."  
Jiro dropped his eyes. "Yeah. Ja ne, Hana-san."  
_As hard as it was to hear him say that, it's probably for the best. It's too late for us._

* * *

"Thoth! Osiris! In here! NOW!" yelled Ra. The two dashed into the room and kneeled before their unofficial leader. Ra approached them. "What was that? You two retreated from a little girl! You are an embarrassment to this group!"  
"We apologize, Ra," said Thoth.  
"It shall not happen again," added Osiris.  
"See to it that it doesn't!" Ra turned her back to them. "Dismissed!"  
Thoth and Osiris rose and left the room. "Why is she always like that?" asked Osiris. "It's not our fault we didn't know she was that strong!"  
"Ra just wants to make sure that we succeed," said Thoth.  
"So do I! Who do you think put this group together?!"  
"You did, Osiris."  
Osiris rolled her eyes. "You weren't really supposed to answer that."  
"I apologize," said Thoth. "Now, if you will excuse me, I shall retire to my living space and finish reading 'The Yarnball Monologues'. Very interesting book." The two nodded goodbye and went their separate ways.  
Osiris clenched her fist. "We will meet again, Sailor Earth. This time, I will kill you."

* * *

Hana stepped onto the city bus. She sat near the front and pulled out a book. She covered her mouth as she yawned. _I can't believe Mama and Papa spent half the night arguing. I didn't get to sleep until, like, three._  
At the next stop, Mamoru, only a few seats away from her, stood up. As he passed Hana, she looked up and realized he looked familiar. Without even thinking about it, she followed him off the bus. "Wait!" Hana waved her right arm wildly. Mamoru didn't turn around, so Hana continued to follow. "Wait!" she continued to yell as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Wait! Oh! Gomen nasai. Sir! Wait!"  
She turned the corner as he entered the Eastern Café. _Where did he go?_  
She heard the bus drive away. Quickly, she turned around. "No! Wait!" She chased after the bus. "Stop!"  
"That's odd," said Mamoru.  
Artemis leapt out of the satchel and onto the chair. "What is that?"  
"That feeling I had," said Mamoru. "It's gone. I had it the entire time on the bus. Now, it's gone."

* * *

Thoth entered Osiris's quarters. "You requested my presence?"  
"Ra wants me to attack another store," said Osiris. "I need you to help me distract Sailor Earth should she arrive."  
Thoth was flabbergasted. "We just had a battle yesterday! We must review what went wrong before we attack again!"  
"Tell that to Ra. I'm just following orders."  
Thoth walked up next to Osiris. "You would attack without reflection?"  
"If I am asked to, then yes." Osiris turned to face Thoth. "You problem is you are 40 reflection, 45 planning, and 10 action!"  
"15," Thoth corrected.  
"Whatever! The point is, if we were all like you, nothing would happen!" Osiris stormed out the room.

* * *

The bus stopped at the corner of Middle Earth and Tolkin Ave. Mamoru stepped on, paid the driver, and found a seat. "Well, that was a wasted trip," he mumbled.  
The bus then stopped at the corner of Funky and Town. A few students from Gaea Jr./Sr. High School stepped on, Hana bringing up the rear.  
Mamoru nudged the bag. "Artemis, I sense it again."  
"Apparently, one of these students has whatever we are looking for," Artemis said.  
"I remember the girl's uniform from this morning; I just don't remember what she looked like."  
The bus came to a sudden halt, sending all its passengers forward. The noise level rose. "What's going on?" yelled a woman.  
"The police have blockaded the road," said the driver. "Looks like a robbery."  
_Hana-sama! It is Osiris! She is holding a child hostage!_  
_Gotcha!_ Hana dashed off the bus.  
Mamoru stood up to stop her, but then stopped himself. _It's her!_  
Hana ran into the building across the street from the robbery. Ducking behind some shelves, she reached into her pocket. _My henshion stick! Where is it?_  
_You put it in your school bag this morning._  
"Which I left on the bus. Shit! Well, let's try without it. Earth Planet Power! Make Up!. . .Hey! It worked!"  
_Hana-sama!_  
"Gomen." Sailor Earth took a deep breath, then dashed out the door. She lept over the officers on her way to the jewelry store. "Hey! Come back here!" yelled an officer.  
"That's Sailor Earth!" yelled his commanding officer. "Let's see what she can do."  
"Osiris! Put that girl down!" ordered Earth.  
"Only if you give me the Golden Crystal," said Osiris.  
"The what?" asked Earth.  
"You know what I am talking about."  
"No, actually, I don't."  
"Oh. Uh. . .then you for the girl!" Osiris's arms started to glow. "I was instructed to come back with something! And that could be anything! Including her!"  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" yelled the girl.  
"Stop it!" yelled Earth. "Alright. If you let her go, I'll go with you."  
_Hana-sama!_  
_I can't think of any other way, Earth. Besides, maybe I can find the other Senshi._  
Suddenly, a rose hit Osiris in the arm. She dropped the girl, who ran to her mother. "Who threw that?!" she yelled.  
Tuxedo Kamen walked through the door. "Using children as hostages? For shame."  
"Nile's Fury!" Tuxedo and Earth both dodged the attack. Tuxedo used his extend-o-cane to hit Osiris in the eye. Earth quickly took advantage. "Earth Leaf Cyclone!"  
"Feather Hurricane!" Shanu's attack canceled out Earth's. "Need a little help, Osiris?"  
"It would be nice," she grumbled.  
He smirked. "Well, that's too bad."  
Osiris's eyes grew wide in realization. "Shanu! You wouldn't!"  
"Oh, but I would." His blue mist came out as a beam from his belt buckle.  
_Wait! He can't turn on his own!_ Earth quickly pushed Osiris out of the way. The mist hit a wall, causing that section to disappear. "Earth Leaf Cyclone!" An even more powered up version hit Shanu. He screamed as he slowly disintegrated.  
Earth helped Osiris up. "I want you out of here as well," she ordered.  
"Sailor Earth. Why did you save me?" Osiris asked.  
"While I don't agree with what you're doing, teammates should never turn on each other." Earth's eyes clouded over. "It never works out."  
Osiris thought about that as Earth headed towards the door. _The Black Sheep of the Sailor Senshi learned her lesson? Does she now have morals? Is she the exception? Or are they all like that?_  
"Thank you for your help, sir," said Earth. "I really wasn't sure what to do there."  
He nodded. "My pleasure. Your name?"  
"Sailor Earth. Yours?"  
"Tuxedo Kamen." He tipped his hat. "If you're ever in Tokyo, look me up."  
She nodded. "I will."  
Tuxedo left and Earth turned back to Osiris. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave."  
"How?" asked Osiris flabbergasted.  
"How what?" Earth asked back.  
"You've never meet him before, yet you trust him?"  
"It's more of gratitude. He helped me when I needed it." Earth lowered her eyes. "I don't have to let you go in one piece. You better leave before I change my mind."  
Osiris nodded and teleported out.

* * *

Ra was confused. "You want to what?"  
"I would like to follow Sailor Earth around, get to know her better," answered Osiris. "We need to know what she to truly like."  
"You are just upset you lost," mocked Tut-Tut.  
"Every time we fight her, she wounds us. Or kills us," Osiris said forcefully. "If we learn more about her, we may be able to figure out why. Unless you have a better idea."  
Tut-Tut hung his head in shame. "I am sorry, ma'am."  
"You'd better be!" snapped Osiris.  
"Hey!" Thoth intervened. "Let us not get hostile. . ."  
"You are not on my good side either, Thoth," Osiris stated.  
"Silence!" Ra stood up. "Osiris. Your plan is excellent. Execute at once!"  
Osiris, who had been kneeling, stood and nodded. "Hai!"  
"Thoth, continue with preparations to start operations in Tokyo," ordered Ra.  
"What about me?" whined Tut-Tut.  
"You should return to your quarters if you know what's good for you!" Ra told him.  
"Yes, ma'am." Tut-Tut ran back to his room.  
"Baka," mumbled Ra. She turned her attention back to the hologram of Sailor Earth. _We will get you, Sailor Earth. You will hand Artemis and Luna over. They will pay._

Chapter 5


	5. Hana and Ken's Great Escape

"Hana-san!" Hana was in the middle of changing her shoes before class when she heard her name. She looked to her right and was shocked to find Jiro apporaching her. "Hey!. . .H-how are you doing today?" he asked.  
"Oh, I'm alright. Since when have you been attending Gaea High?" she asked him.  
"Since the beginning of this year," he told her. He finger-brushed his black, shoulder-length hair out of his face. "So. . ." He drifted off as he searched for something to say.  
A teacher walked by. "Class starts in three minutes," she told them.  
They nodded in response. "Yes, Sensei."  
"Well, I guess I'd better get going." Hana closed her locker.  
"I'll be working after school today!" Jiro blurted.  
Hana blushed. "Uh, okay. M-maybe I'll stop by!" She bowed and he followed suit. "'Bye," she told him in English.  
"Yeah. Ja ne," he said forlornly.

* * *

Osiris, in cat form, followed Hana from a distance. After a few blocks, she finally turned around. "What do you want?" she asked.  
Osiris froze in her tracks. "How did you know I. . . ?"  
Hana turned back around and started for her apartment again. "I have my ways. So?"  
"I'm suppose to be following you."  
"Well, at least you were honest."  
"The thing is. . .I want to follow you."  
Hana smirked. "Why?"  
"We have always believed that the Sailor Senshi are evil," Osiris explained. "You have shown me that this notion may be false."  
Hana looked back over her shoulder. "Whatever." She didn't believe that Osiris wanted to change. Hana knew, however, that Osiris would follow her no matter what she did. So when she reached her apartment building, she opened her school bag, a golden satchal. "Get in," she ordered Osiris.  
Osiris was taken aback. "Huh?"  
"My parents aren't fans of animals." She lowered the bag to the ground. Osiris timidly walked over, then paused. "Come on. Get in," Hana demand. Osiris did and Hana entered the building.  
"What do you mean you're leaving?!" yelled Hana's mother as Hana walked through the door.  
"I mean 'I'm leaving'!" Hana slid out of the way as her father stomped out of the apartment.  
"You can't walk out on us!" yelled her mother.  
His response was slamming the door.  
Hana rolled her eyes and looked over at Mimi who was on the couch flipping through TV channels. "What happened?"  
"No clue. Didn't pay attention," was Mimi's response. Hana rolled her eyes again and went to her room.  
She placed the satchal on her bed and lifted the flap. "Alright. Get out. Man, I hope you don't shed."  
"I don't. . . .So, about. . ."  
"My parents fight nightly. He leaves once a week. He'll be back by tomorrow at the latest." Hana went to her closet to find something else to wear. "All us kids, we just got use to it."  
Osiris watched quietly as Hana picked out a yellow "I love you" T-shirt and blue jeans. After she changed, she sat at her desk to do her homework. As she prepared, Osiris leapt onto the desk and sat down. "What are you going to do?"  
"Well, I was going to read the book you're sitting on, but since I can't see it. . ."  
"Gomen." Osiris backed off.  
Hana restrained herself from rolling her eyes again and began to read.  
Osiris watched for a few minutes before asking, "What are you reading?"  
"My history textbook," Hana replied without looking up.  
"For leisure?"  
Keeping her head down, Hana replied, "For school."  
"Oh, for education.. . .What level are you at in your education?"  
Hana slammed her hands on her textbook. "Look!" she hoarsely whispered. "I have a test tomorrow plus homework in three other subjects. I do not have the time for twenty questions. Understand?"  
"You don't have to be so testy."  
"If you only knew."  
"Just one more question. For now anyway. Aren't you worried about the state of your family?"  
"Yea, but there's nothing I can really do about it."  
"You live with this, and yet you defend the world."  
"Ironic, isn't it?" asked Hana.  
"It's just not what I expected," Osiris replied.  
Hana rolled her eyes, but added a small smile to it. "Sure. Whatever."

* * *

Thoth walked into the room. "Ra. Things are in place for our attack of Tokyo."  
"Excellent. Don't begin until I give the signal. And let Osiris know."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Ra, who had her back to Thoth, turned around and walked past Thoth as she left the room. "I want to hold a little conference with our guests before we begin."  
Ra walked into a small dungeon of four cells: Usagi and Minako in the first, Rei and Michiru in another, Ami, Sestuna, and Hotaru in the third, and Makoto and Haruka in the fourth. "Hello, girls," said Ra cheerfully. "How are you enjoying your stay?"  
"Not very well," mumbled Ami.  
"Not at all!" voiced Makoto.  
Ra shook her head. "You Senshi. . .Do we have an agreement?"  
Usagi's body shook as she stood. She took her brooch off of her school uniform and handed it to Ra. Ra smiled as she took it, then preceded to leave the room. "Hey!" Usagi yelled. "We had a deal!"  
"Yeah!" Haruka stood up. "We give you the Crystal, you let some of us go!"  
"You really didn't believe me, did you?" Ra asked slyly.  
"No!" the girls yelled in horror.

* * *

Osiris looked up as Hana continued to have a restless sleep. _I wonder what she is dreaming about._  
Hana was once again confronted by the Guradians. "Princess! Ra now posses the Silver Crystal," Kunzite reported. "You must go to Tokyo and find the Golden Crystal."  
"Silver Crystal? Golden Crystal?" asked Hana.  
"The Silver Crystal is the most powerful item in the universe. The power of the Golden Crystal is the only thing that can be used to even hope to win," Kunzite informed her.  
"Kunzite, I have no way of getting to Tokyo. I have no money. . ."  
"Please, Princess."  
"I. . .I can't. I'm sorry."  
Hana sat straight up in bed. "Are you alright?" asked Osiris. "You are soaked in sweat."  
"Why would you care?!" Hana snapped. Then she took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." She checked her alarm. "I still have an hour. Oh, well. I'm getting up."  
After her shower, Hana sat next to Osiris on the bed. "Look, I know we started off on the wrong foot yesterday. That was my fault. I was having a bad day and took it out on you. I am sorry."  
Osiris was taken aback. "Well, we are enemies. . ."  
"That is no excuse," Hana interjected. "I should not have been rude to you no matter how much I don't like you." She smiled. "I don't remember if I told you or not. I am Kin Hana, oldest child of the Kin Family."  
They shook hand and paw. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home, Hana-sama."  
"No problem. As long as you don't go after my family. I may hate most of them, but they have no part in this."  
Osiris nodded. "Agreed."  
Hana stood up and grabbed her satchel. "Hop in."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Today's Saturday. I walk to the shopping center in town. Plus, I can show you around."

* * *

Human Osiris plopped down on the park bench. "Wow! I have never done so much walking in my entire life." Hana stuck something in front of her face. "What is this?"  
"It's a vanilla ice cream cone. It's food." Hana sat next to Osiris. "So, did you enjoy the town?"  
"I did indeed. Hana-san, I feel that I now owe you."  
"You don't owe me anything. I just want to show you my life so that you can make a more informed report to your higher-ups."  
"You have given me a better idea, yes, and I must pay you back. I always repay my debts no matter which side they are on."  
Hana licked her ice cream. "Alright; what is it?"  
"A piece of information . . .Ra plans to attack Tokyo."  
Hana lowered her cone. "How do I know I can trust you? That this isn't a trap?"  
"You were able to trust Tuxedo Kamen and you don't even know him."  
"True. . ." Hana thought about that for a few moments. _It could be a trap. However, if had wanted to kill me, he would have done so already._ "I have no way of getting to Tokyo."  
"You must find a way," stated Osiris. "Now that Ra has the Silver Crystal, the future of this planet depends on you."  
"Why would you care about this planet?" asked Hana.  
"Because the mission was about revenge, not destruction."

* * *

"Papa left again?" Hana asked Kimi. Her sister simply nodded. _Geez,_ Hana thought to herself. _Why don't they just get a divorce?_  
Her mother stormed out of the kitchen. She held Ken by the elbow. "And it is all this little shit's fault!"  
"Mama! Put him down!" yelled Hana.  
"What did I do?" squealed Ken.  
"I'll tell you what you did! You came into this family!" their mother yelled.  
"You were fighting before he was adopted," droned Kimi.  
"You stay out of this!" yelled their mother.  
Kimi shrugged and changed the channel. "Okay."  
"Put him down!" Hana repeated.  
"Not until he apologizes," said her mother.  
"He is not going to apologize because there is nothing to apologize for!" Hana screamed. She reached for Ken's elbow. Her mother smacked her across the face, sending Hana to the ground.  
"Hana-chan!" Ken freed himself, but his mother grabbed his arm again and flung him into the kitchen table.  
Hana could not believe what she was seeing. While their mother had always acted like this, she never struck anyone before. She sat up, rubbing her chin in disbelief, as her mother calmly walked back into the kitchen. Hana looked over at Kimi and Mimi who were still on the couch channel surfing. "Well, thanks for helping," she said sarcastically.  
"Well, you did bring it on yourself," said Mimi.  
"If you would just listen to Mama, that would have never happened," said Kimi.  
Hana could not believe what she was hearing. "The two of us being beaten has never happened before! Aren't you the least bit concerned? At least for Ken's sake?"  
"We are old enough to know better," commented Mimi in monotone.  
By this point, Ken had crawled into Hana's lap. Hana hugged him tightly. _I gotta get him out of here! But where would we go?_  
"_You must go to Tokyo. . ." said Kunzite.  
". . .Ra plans to attack Tokyo. . ." said Osiris.  
"As soon as I get out of here, I'm taking you with me, Ken-chan. . . .You deserve better than this."_

* * *

_It might be a lot worse out there, but at least he knows I won't abandon him._ Hana zipped up Ken's Super Sentai jacket. "Alright. Check your bag. Make sure you have everything," she whispered. He nodded and did as he was told. She did the same.  
_Should I really be doing this, though? Is it right?_  
_Do what you feel is right, Hana-sama._  
"I'm ready, Hana-chan." Hana looked over her shoulder. There stood Ken, ready to go into the unknown.  
Hana gulped. "A-alright. Let's go, Ken-chan." Hana put on her satchel.  
"Hana-chan, what's that?" asked Ken.  
"Huh?" Hana looked down and found Osiris where her satchel had been. "Uh, this is Osiris. She, uh, she's been following me home and I guess she snuck in." Hana lowered her bag to the ground. "I guess she wants to come with us, don't you?"  
Osiris gave her a "Huh?" look.  
"Don't you, Osiris?" she asked again, this time emphasizing every syllable. Osiris slowly lowered herself, then jumped in.  
In the kitchen, Hana grabbed a box of crackers and two bananas. "We don't have room to bring a lot of things. So the bananas are breakfast and the crackers. . .are every meal after that."  
"What about Osiris?"  
"We'll buy her some food when we get there," Hana reassured him. "Now, let's go or we'll miss our bus." Hana turned off the kitchen light and she and Ken tiptoed to the front door. As Ken walked through the doorway, Hana looked back into the living room. _Once you close this door, you're a criminal,_ she told herself. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her.

Chapter 6


	6. Past Memories in Present Tokyo

Ra looked at the Silver Crystal which she had made into a necklace. _I can't believe how easy that was. I really believed that they wouldn't give it to me. I'm surprised this planet hasn't already been conquered._  
Thoth entered the room. "Whenever you are ready."  
Ra nodded. "Proceed."

* * *

Everyone was asleep except for Usagi and Minako. "I just can't believe I handed it over so easily."  
"Don't blame yourself, Usagi-chan." Minako started rubbing Usagi's back. "We all agreed with it. I guess being in here so long. . .it's playing with our heads."  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
Human Osiris stepped into the room. The two shrank away from the metal bars as she kneeled before them. "Princess Serenity," she whispered. "I wanted to inform you that the Earth is in good hands. A new Senshi, Sailor Earth, has recently awakened. She is on her way to Tokyo to find the Golden Crystal."  
"Why isn't she with us?" asked Minako in a low voice.  
"We are not able to find the Senshi until they have awakened and hers was a recent one," Osiris explained.  
"Why do you all want Luna and Artemis?" demanded Usagi.  
"Because they turned their backs on our people."  
"How?" asked Usagi.  
"By living with your people during the time of the Silver Millennium."  
"So, where do you fit into all of this?" asked Minako.  
"I put the group together. The thing is. . .the whole point was just to get Luna and Artemis. Somehow, Ra took control and the plans started to involve other things."  
"Like the Crystals?" asked Usagi.  
"Right," replied Osiris."  
"So, why are you telling us this?" asked Minako.  
Osiris winked. "Just thought you would like to know why I going to do what I'm about to do." She stood. "I will follow Ra and the plan she sets forward. And now that I am traveling with Sailor Earth, this deal is in the bag."

* * *

Cat Osiris appeared next to Hana. "Where have you been?" Hana asked as she took off her headphones.  
"Out," Osiris responded.  
"Well, I know that." Hana placed her CD player back in her satchel and sighed. Out the window, she could see Tokyo in the distance. Hana thought that by this point, she would have been scared out of her wits. Instead, she found herself excited at the prospect of starting over.  
"What time is it?" Osiris whispered.  
Hana checked her watch. "12:04." She took a look around. The bus had about ten to fifteen people on board with all expect for Hana asleep. Ken squirmed a bit before finding a more comfortable position lying against her. Hana tried to forget her racing heart by asking, "Osiris. Please tell me what is going on. Why do your people want Luna and Artemis?"  
"Luna and Artemis are cats like myself. During the time of the Silver Millennium, they were offered positions as advisors to the Moon Princess. They accepted and were labeled as traitors by my people."  
"Why?" Hana asked.  
"Long before that happened, we had been attacked and requested the help of the Silver Millennium. They never responded. We never forgave them."  
"Maybe they never got the message."  
"Twenty missed messages?"  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, we have been trying to bring them back and convict them of crimes against the Empire." Osiris looked up at Hana. "But, if they are subjects of the Silver Millennium, I guess that makes it illegal, huh?"  
Hana rasied an eyebrow. "You waited until the Silver Millennium fell, didn't you?"  
"Well, we tried once before it fell, but yeah, basically."  
Ken started to squirm some more. "Perhaps it would be better if we continued this conversation at a later time," Osiris suggested.  
Hana nodded. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

Motoki looked up. "Can I help you?"  
Hana held Ken's hand with one hand and a "Help Wanted" sign in the other. "I was just wanting to know if there was still a job opening."  
"Not anymore. You're hired," Motoki informed her.  
Hana was shocked. "Really?" she stuttered. "Arigato!"  
Motoki smiled. "When can you start?"  
"Right now!" Hana blurted out.  
"Alright. Let me get the paperwork." As Motoki went to the back, Hana lowered herself to the ground. "Ken-chan, I need you to be a good boy and stay in this store and not annoy anyone. Here is some money. Don't spend it all, though. We won't have much money until I start getting paychecks, okay?"  
Ken nodded.  
Hana kissed him on the forehead. "Love ya. Go have fun."  
"Alright." Motoki handed Hana a few pieces of paper and a pen. "I just need you to fill it out as much as honestly as you can." Hana nodded and began.  
The door slid open and Mamoru walked through. He glanced at the V vs. Moon game, the last place where he had last seen Usagi.  
"_Wow, look at this: V vs. Moon. Who do you think would win?" asked Usagi.  
"In terms of the game, I guess that would depend on the skill of the players," answered Mamoru.  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "And in real life?"  
"I'm not touching that."  
"Good man."_  
"Mamoru-kun." Motoki came out from behind the counter and greeted his friend. "How are things with you?"  
Mamoru sighed. "As well as I could be right now."  
Motoki nodded. "Any word?"  
Mamoru shook his head 'no'.  
"Well, Usagi is a strong girl, though her klutziness would suggest otherwise. Still, I'm sure she is fine. Here, have a Coke on the Crown." Mamoru nodded and sat a few seats down from Hana. She looked over at him and the two nodded in greeting.  
A few seconds later, Hana looked back over. _That guy looks familiar._  
"_Wait!" Hana stepped off the bus and waved her arms wildly. Mamoru didn't turn around, so Hana followed the stranger. "Wait!"_  
_Kami-sama! That's the guy from the bus!_ She quickly looked back down at her application as he started to look back at her.  
_That's the girl from the bus!_ Mamoru realized as Motoki returned with his drink. "Here you go, Mamoru-kun."  
_Mamoru? That name sounds so familiar,_ thought Hana.  
"You done with those?" Motoki asked Hana.  
"Almost."  
"By the way, I never did get your name."  
"Kin Hana, sir."  
As he sipped his Coke through a straw, Mamoru thought, _Hana? That name sounds familiar._  
"Furuhata Motoki." Motoki shook Hana's hand. "My parents own this place and we like to keep it in the family. However, the store behind us closed and we bought the building to expand the arcade section and add a karaoke area. So, we need someone to run the karaoke section when it's up and running."  
"I suppose that will be my position, then," Hana inquired.  
"Yep," Motoki replied. "Until then, though, you will be here at the juice bar."  
"I believe I can handle that," Hana said. She signed the forms and slid them across the counter. "Done."  
"Alright. Here is you apron and welcome!" They shook hands. "My parents are right over there. I'll introduce you to them."  
As Hana put on her apron, she caught Mamoru staring at her. "Hi!" she said nervously but cheerfully. He nodded her way and mumbled a greeting. As she walked away, he noticed her necklace. _It's the other half of mine! She's my pen pal! That's why her name sounds familiar. Now if I could only figure out what I am sensing from her. . ._

"You sure you can finish on your own?" Motoki asked Hana.  
She nodded. "I've closed before."  
"Alright. Good night, Kin-san."  
"Good night, Furuhata-san." Hana continued to wave until Motoki walked out of view, then headed to the men's room. She slowly opened the door. "Alright, Ken-chan. He's gone." Ken quietly slipped out of the stall. "How was Osiris?"  
"She was a good cat; she didn't make a noise or anything," Ken reported.  
"Did anyone see her?"  
"Nope."  
"Good job." Hana led Ken to an unused room of the Crown. "Furuhata-san said they don't use this room anymore, so this is where we are going to live for a while."  
"I thought we would be in a hotel or something."  
"I wish I could buy us an apartment, but we don't have enough money. I promise you, though, that as soon as I earn enough money, we will get a nice place." Hana sighed. "I just wish I had planned this better. I just wanted to get you out of there as soon as possible. . ."  
A tear slipped down Ken's check. "I'm sorry I caused you do much trouble," he whispered.  
"Ken-chan, no!" Hana lowered herself and wrapped him in a big hug. "You are no trouble at all. Some days, the only reason I get out of bed in the morning is to see your smile. . ."  
More tears ran down Ken's face. "But won't you get in trouble?"  
"Ken-chan, I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't. If I am going to be damned, it will be because of what I did, not what I failed to do."

* * *

_Hana-sama! Hana-sama! Wake up!  
What is it?  
Luna and Artemis are in danger! You have to help them!  
But I can't leave Ken alone!  
Have Osiris watch him.  
Are you nuts, Earth? I can't trust him!  
You have to, Hana-sama._  
Hana sat up. "I guess I have no choice."  
Osiris's head popped up. "What do you have no choice with?"  
"I have to protect Luna and Artemis from your buddies. . .and I need you to watch Ken while I'm gone."  
Osiris quickly stood up. "No way! My orders are to watch you at all times. . ."  
"I don't care!" Hana hissed back. "You either watch him or I will kill you!"  
Osiris hid her smirk. _This was too easy._ "Fine," she said, pretending to be defeated.  
The anger left Hana's face and she smiled with relief. "Thank you, Osiris," she said in a grateful tone. She kissed Osiris on the forehead. "You don't know how much this means to me." She grabbed her henshion stick and ran out.  
Osiris was surprised by Hana's sudden show of compassion. She could tell Hana had actually meant what she had said. "Hana-san! Wait!" Osiris yelled after her. _What have I done?_

* * *

Sailor Earth caught up to the action in the park. Three cats were fighting: a white one and a black one were fighting another black one. _Crap! Who is who?_ she wondered.  
"Send them back!" Artemis yelled. "Leave us alone!"  
"Never!" yelled Thoth. She became human. "You betrayed us!"  
Artemis and Luna became human as well. "You had abandoned us! We did what we felt was best for us!" Luna stated. "We meant no harm!"  
"I cannot guarantee as much." Earth stepped out of the shadows. "I am the Guardian of this planet. Sailor Earth. On behalf of the Earth, I will punish you!"  
Both Luna and Artemis gasped. "Sailor Earth?"  
"Sailor Earth, I tire of your presence," said Thoth.  
"And I tire of yours! Bolder Dash!" Her hands started glowing gold. Sections of ground came out of the Earth and formed boulders. Using both hands, she started making throwing motions. Every time she did, one of the boulders headed towards Thoth.  
"Sacred Writings!" attacked Thoth.  
Both women were equally matched. Luna turned to Artemis. "What should we do?"  
"I say we help Sailor Earth and take our chances," Artemis said.  
Luna nodded. "Alright." Both powered up and attacked Thoth. Thoth, unable to defend herself from all three, screamed as her life came to an end.  
Earth looked over at Luna and Artemis. "Who is Luna and who is Artemis?"  
"I'm Luna. He's Artemis."  
Earth raised an eyebrow. "_He's_ Artemis?"  
Artemis looked away, embarrassed. "Let's not go there." Luna giggled as his face turned beat red.

* * *

Osiris laid down next to Ken. _Why do I suddenly feel so guilty about this?_  
"_You don't know how much this means to me." _  
"Hana-chan," mumbled Ken, "can Ris-chan come with us?"  
Osiris's ears perked up. _I have to get him out of here!_ "Ken!. . .Ken!" She started shaking the boy to wake him. "Ken-san, wake up!"  
Ken slowly woke up. "Osiris?"  
"Ken. I did a bad thing and now I have to get you out of here."  
Ra teleported into the room. She crossed her arms. "You are not going anywhere."

Chapter 7


	7. Meetings and Memories

Sailor Earth, Luna, and Artemis sat on a bench next to the lake. "The people of the Earth turned against the Moon, the very people that assured their safety. The prince was the only one to not go against us but even that wasn't enough."  
Artemis spoke up. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I have to ask you something, Sailor Earth: You and the prince were so close and you two did everything together it seemed. Why didn't you side with him? It may not have made a difference, but. . ."  
"I remember being mad at the princess for some reason. . .I wanted to retaliate. . ."  
"_Beryl! Find the princess! Destroy her before she destroys Endymion!"_  
". . .but I don't remember why. I wish I could remember more. . .but I want to let you two know that I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you." Earth lowered her head. "I really don't remember what I did, but I feel very guilty about having done it."  
"Hana-san!" The three quickly looked up and saw Human Osiris running towards them at top speed. In her arms was a very panicked Ken.  
Luna and Artemis stood up defensively. "Osiris!"  
Earth stood up as well. "What is. . .?"  
"No time! Ra is after Ken!"  
Earth's face paled. "What?"  
"Come one! This way!" Osiris took off.  
Earth started after Osiris, then looked back. Luna and Artemis were still standing there. "What are you doing?" she yelled at them. "Let's go!"  
They were about to object when Ra's shadow covered them. "Let's risk it!" Artemis grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her in the direction of the others.

* * *

Unable to go back to sleep, Mamoru walked into the kitchen to grab himself a midnight snack. He glanced over at the couch. Before he had gone to bed, that was where the Cat Family had fallen asleep. However, only Diana laid there now. "Kami-sama. . ." worried Mamoru.

* * *

Luna and Artemis followed the group into a cave. Earth used her Bolder Dash attack to seal the entrance. Then they sat back and waited anxiously for Ra to pass. After a few minutes, she did, and Ken was finally able to ask "Hana-chan? What is going on?"  
Earth reached out for Ken and he climbed into her lap. "Well, it turns out that I am a Sailor Senshi," she explained.  
"Just like Sailor Moon-chan?"  
"Yep. There are some bad guys that want to take over Earth and do lots of bad things to the people here and I have to stop them."  
"Why do they want me, then?"  
"I can explain that," said Osiris. "That is my fault."  
Earth gave him a surprised look. "What?"  
"I-I told Ra you were here and that you had brought Ken," Osiris explained. "The plan was to attack Luna and Artemis, thus luring you away from Ken. . ."  
". . .so you could kidnap him," Earth finished for her. She coaxed Ken out of her lap and stood to confront Osiris. "Why? Why would you bring an innocent child into this?!"  
"For the Golden Crystal," Osiris mumbled.  
"I don't have it!" Earth yelled impatiently. "I don't even know what it looks like or even what it is!. . . I had to trust you with my brother's life! And you are the reason I had to in the first place! I told you to leave my family out of this!"  
"Look! I did what I felt was best for my mission! It wasn't until you thanked me that. . .I realized that we might be wrong."  
"Bullshit! This in itself could be another one of your games!" Osiris tried to speak, but Earth wouldn't let her. "Ken is my brother! He is my only family! And I will do everything I can do to protect him!" Her hands started to glow gold. "Even if that means I have to kill you!"  
"Hana-chan!" Ken grabbed his sister's leg. "Don't! Ris-chan is my friend! She saved me!"  
Earth looked down at Ken and it finally dawned on her what had happened.. . .

"_What did she do to you?" Princess Terra snapped.  
Prince Endymion wiped a tear from his bloodshot eyes. "Terra, Serenity and I just had an argument. Every couple has their share."  
"You two are not a couple!" screamed Terra. "She's brainwashing you!"  
"Terra!" Endymion had had enough. "Would you please tone it down?"  
Terra threw her hands up in frustration. "No! Not until you see. . .why can't you see that you are being brainwashed?!"  
"Why can't you just let me be happy with her? Why can't you just accept our relationship? That I want to spend the rest of time with her?"  
With tears streaming down her face, Terra yelled, "Because you never have time for me anymore!"  
Endymion was shocked by his sister's reaction. "Terra, what are you talking about? We have had spent time together. Maybe less than usual. . ."  
"The last time we did anything together was four months ago! On my birthday! You probably don't even remember what you gave me!" When he didn't answer, she continued. "We use to spend all our time together. We could finish each other's sentences. But ever since you two started dating, I have been dumped! You don't love me anymore!"_

Earth looked at Luna and Artemis. "I remember now. When Endymion started dating Serenity. . .We were joined at the hip and then he was gone. I was so jealous and mad at Serenity. He was my brother! Nobody else could have him!" She kneeled next to Ken. "You are my brother. I don't want to share you."  
"But you told me that sharing was the right thing to do," Ken told her.  
Earth smiled. "I did, didn't I?" She looked over at Osiris. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."  
"I understand. It was my fault," Osiris told her.  
"Osiris!" Ra teleported into the cave. "What are you doing? You are suppose to be watching her, not helping her!"  
Osiris stood up. "Guess what? I've switched sides! Nile's Fury!"  
"Solar Flare!"  
Earth knocked down her rock door. "Luna! Artemis! Get Ken out of here!"  
Ra and Osiris broke off their attacks. Earth tried to take advantage of the distraction. "Bolder Dash!"  
Ra turned around and let the Boulders hit her. Earth gasped as the attack had no affect on her target.  
"My turn. Solar Flare!" Ra attacked.  
Earth ducked, the attack barely missing her head. As she hit the ground, she looked to see where the attack was going. "Ken-chan! No!"  
Luna and Artemis looked over their shoulders, then did their best to protect Ken. All Earth could do was watch as Ra's attack hit her little brother.  
When the dust settled, Earth gaped at the sight of the three bodies lying before her. She couldn't believe it. _I should have blocked it. Ken-chan. . ._  
"Ken-san!" Osiris ran out of the cave to help the little boy.  
Ra pointed at Osiris. "Solar Flare!"  
Osiris fell to the ground unconscious.  
Ra turned her attention back to Earth. "Give me the Golden Crystal."  
Earth didn't respond. She simply closed her eyes. _You are not getting away with this, Ra._  
"Hello? Pay attention to me!" yelled Ra.  
A heavy, golden glow began to cover Sailor Earth. As Ra tried to get her attention, Earth slowly stood up. She turned and faced Ra with a cold stare that finally got Ra to shut up. There were a few tense moments before Earth, in a more mature sounding voice, calmly said, "Gaea's Fury."  
Six columns of mud shot out of the ground, two at a time, in rows of three. Earth simply pointed at Ra and the columns raced towards her, criss-crossing along the way. Ra tried to protect herself, but was unable and had to teleport away to save herself.  
Earth lowered her arm and the columns disappeared. The attack had drained her of so much energy, her glow and her fuku faded away. Hana was so weak, she lost consciousness.. . .

* * *

Mamoru rang out the washcloth and placed it back on Hana's forehead. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. At first, Mamoru's face was blurry, but she could still make some of the details out. "Endymion. . ." she mumbled.  
He smiled. "At one time I was."  
She blinked and his image cleared. "Mamoru?" Then she sat up with a start. "Ken-chan!"  
Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder. "Settle down. He's okay. He's in the other room."  
"How is he?!" she demanded to know.  
"Hana-san, calm down. He has some bruising and some blistering on his back. As long as he doesn't lay on his back, he'll be fine." He picked up the cup of water on the nightstand. "Here. Have a drink."  
Hana did as she was told, taking a quick sip. "I should have never brought him with me," she told Mamoru after gently placing the cup on her lap. "I had a feeling this was going to happen."  
"You were unconscious for a day and a half," Mamoru informed Hana. "He's had time to talk. And from what I heard, you needed to get him out of there. Why didn't you come here? You have my address."  
Hana took another drink. "I thought about it. It would have been rude, though."  
"Hana-san. For this, it's not rude. It's necessary. Plus, since we are going to be working together, it's pretty convenient." He stood up from the desk chair next to his bed. "You and Ken are staying here, end of discussion. Your stuff is over there and there is food in the refrigerator. Ken and I are going grocery shopping. You settle down and make yourself at home. Be back in a few hours. Ja ne!" Mamoru closed the door before Hana could reply.

A few minutes later, Hana gingerly opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living room. She pulled the apple juice out of the refrigerator. Cat Osiris leapt onto the counter. "Hana-san. . ."  
Hana started her search for a glass. "Just drop it, Osiris." She looked over at Osiris to say something else, when she saw the Golden Crystal glowing on the coffee table. "What is that?"  
Osiris looked over. "Is that. . .?" Both approached it. "The Golden Crystal. Wow. I had heard about this, but never thought I would ever see it."  
"This is the Golden Crystal?" After Hana asked, the Crystal floated over to her. "Nani. . .?"  
"The Golden Crystal is your crystal, Hana-san," Osiris told her. "It takes you energy and multiplies it. Most powerful behind the Silver Crystal."  
"Which Ra has, right?"  
"Right," answered Artemis. Luna and Diana followed him into the room. "The Golden Crystal is our only hope now. It will be at its most powerful only when you use it."  
"Why?" Hana asked.  
"Because you are the reincarnation of the Earth Princess; therefore, your power is the most inline with this planet," Luna told her.  
Hana cupped the Crystal in her hands. It slowly shrank in size and a chain formed from it. Hana put on her new necklace and thought about what had been said. _I have to stop Ra and the others and the only way is by attacking them in their house. Just like they are attacking me in mine._ "Osiris. Can you get me in?"  
"I advise against it," said Luna. "Until you become more powerful, you need to stay on this planet. The Earth gives you your power."  
Hana nodded, then fell silent. After a few moments, she stood. "This. . .this is a bit too much to take in at once. . .I'm gonna take a walk." The cats nodded with understanding.

"_Your power is the most inline with the planet."  
"Terra! Why would you believe them?!"  
"Because what they say is true!"  
"As soon as I get out of here, I'm taking you with me, Ken-chan!"  
"Since when have you been attending Gaea High?"  
"Since the beginning of this year."  
It's too late for us.  
"The future of this planet depends on you"._  
Hana stepped onto the empty lobby area of the apartment as all of these thoughts swirled through her head. Unable to control her emotions, Hana started to cry. _I don't know if I can handle all of this! Why me?_  
A clap of thunder scared Hana out of pity-mode. _Rain? But it was sunny a minute ago._  
As her tears ended, so do the rain. It stayed gray and depressed outside, the same way that Hana felt on the inside. "Whoa, that's creepy," she commented to herself. As she continued to look out the glass door, Jiro came into view. He stopped walking as the two looked into the other's eyes.

Hana and Jiro found a rock ledge to sit on. Swinging her legs nervously, Hana looked over at Jiro, though not into his eyes. "So, what brings you here?"  
"Dad's job transferred him again."  
"Again?"  
"Yep.. . .You?"  
"Uh, visiting a friend," Hana replied akwardly.  
"How long are you going to be here?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Oh," he said with understanding.  
There was another awkward silence. Finally, Hana couldn't take it anymore. "What happened to us?"  
"Nani?"  
"What happened to us? You and me. We just stopped talking to each other. Why?"  
"I-I don't know. . .But we can always pick up from where we left off."  
"Huh?"  
"There were no hard feelings, right?"  
"Jiro-san, it's not that easy."  
"Why not?"  
Hana looked up to answer, but stopped herself. _Those eyes. . ._

"_Princess Terra!" An Earthsman knelt before his princess. "It has come to my attention that you do not have an escort to the dance tonight. May I have that honor?"  
Terra smiled. "Of course, Elden. You will always have that honor. No one else."_

"T-things are different now. It wouldn't work."  
"Of course it would."  
"No, it wouldn't."  
Jiro looked at the ground below. "There's someone else, isn't there?"  
"Yes," Hana lied.  
"Oh. . .I'm. . .I have get home. It-it was good seeing you again." He hopped off the ledge. "We can still hang out together, right?"  
Hana continued to look at the ground. "I guess."  
"Okay.. . .Well, ja ne," he replied, dejected.  
"Yeah. Ja ne." As Jiro walked away, the rain began to fall again.

* * *

Ra threw a chair across the room. "That girl is getting on my last nerve! How does she know where we are and what to do?!" The coffee pot followed the path the chair had taken. "And Osiris! The one who led us into this! Tut-Tut!"  
Tut-Tut ran into the room. "Yes?"  
Ra sighed. "Your turn."  
Tut-Tut jumped for joy. "Yes!"  
Ra sighed again. "I can't believe I just said that. You mission is to kill Osiris and Sailor Earth, get the Golden Crystal, and get Luna and Artemis. And do it as quickly as possible. I'm getting tired of this waiting."  
Tut-Tut saluted. "Yes, ma'am! I won't let you down!" As he scurried from the room, Ra pressed her fore and middle fingers to her forehead. "I'm screwed."

* * *

Everyone looked over as a sopping wet Hana walked in. Mamoru saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong. "Ken, could you take the cats into the other room and show them what I bought you?"  
"Sure, Mamoru-chan." Ken picked up Diana. "Come on, kitties. Let's get out of their way."  
Mamoru picked up the blanket that was hanging over the back of his couch. "Here. Let's got you warmed up."  
Hana didn't respond; instead, she let Mamoru wrap the blanket around her, then started crying into his chest. Mamoru hugged her and tried to calm her down. "Shhh. Everything is alright."  
"I can't love him now," she sobbed, "just like I couldn't love him then."  
"Hana, what are you talking about?" asked Mamoru.  
Hana pulled back. "Elden. Back during . . .during that time, I was in charge of training the new military recruits. Elden was part of the last batch that I trained before our kingdom fell. Because of our positions, we tried to hide our love from everyone. With tensions running so high, though, I decided that it was in his best interest to end the relationship."  
_Elden, in tears, looked at Princess Terra. "What are you trying to say?"  
Terra held back her own tears as she coldly told her lover, "What I am trying to say is 'I don't love you anymore'!"  
_"Our love wasn't like the one between you and Serenity. Under different circumstances, your love would have been accepted. Under no circumstances would our love have even been tolerated, much less accepted. He was a lowly private; I was the princess. I would have received no punishment; he would have been killed. I loved him too much to do that to him."  
"So you pushed him away to save him," Mamoru concluded.  
Hana nodded. "But it didn't matter. A few weeks later. . ."  
_Sailor Earth screamed in horror as she saw Elden lying before her, dead. She knelt down and cradled him in her arms. Queen Beryl ran up behind her. Angrily, Earth cried out, "Beryl! Find Princess Serenity! Kill her!" Beryl simply nodded and ran off.  
Earth took Elden's sword from his hand. With one last breath, she stabbed herself in the stomach._  
"I didn't know how to live, what to do without him."  
"But things are different now," Mamoru pointed out.  
Hana leaned against the wall. "I still can't let him get close to me."  
"Why not?" Mamoru asked.  
"From what you have told me, by the time you and Serenity . . . uh, Usagi-sama remembered all of this, you both were already involved. But Jiro doesn't know. And I don't want to tell him."  
"You don't have to tell him," said Mamoru.  
"I don't want to get him involved."  
"You won't be getting him involved."  
"Yes, I will."  
"How?"  
Hana started to answer Mamoru's question, but stopped when she couldn't. "I don't know." There was a moment of silence as before Hana asked, "Mamoru, how did Usagi-sama disappear?"

Chapter 8


	8. Rekindling an Old Love

Usagi stepped off the bus. As it pulled away, Mamoru's car pulled up behind it. "Hey, Pretty Girl. Need a ride?"  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi hopped in and kissed his cheek. "How has your day been?"  
"Better now that you're here. Wanna go to the Crown?" asked Mamoru.  
Usagi nodded. "Let's go!"  
They walked into the Crown and noticed the construction in the back. "Hey, Motoki-kun, what's going on here?"  
Motoki leaned on the counter. "We're putting in a karaoke room in the back," he told them. "We should have it up and running by summer."  
"Karaoke?" Usagi excitedly jumped up and down. "Yeah!"  
Mamoru just shook his head. "Let's go check out that new Sailor V game."  
"Wow, look at this: V vs. Moon. Who do you think would win?" asked Usagi.  
"In terms of the game, that would depend on the skill of the players," answered Mamoru.  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "And in terms of real life?"  
"I'm not touching that."  
"Good man." They laughed and Mamoru began searching his pockets for some change for the game.  
At that moment, a tall, redhead walked through the door. She donned a tight, form-fitting dress with two slits that started at the waist. She pulled off her sunglasses to reveal her fiery red eyes. She was Ra, and she was coming for her first Senshi.  
As soon as she spotted Usagi, she made a direct beeline to her. "Princess Serenity?"  
Usagi and Mamoru looked at Ra. "I'm sorry; do I know you?" Usagi asked.  
"Oh, I believe you do." Ra grabbed Usagi's arm, and before she or Mamoru could react, both women disappeared.  
Bystanders went ballistic. As panicked patrons filed out of the arcade, Mamoru stared at the empty stool in shock. _What just happened?_ he asked himself.

* * *

Ken burst into the room. "There's another one of those guys outside!"  
Hana and Mamoru ran to the window in the other room. Outside, Tut-Tut was hysterically grabbing random people. "Where are Luna and Artemis?!" he would ask them.  
"Like they even know who he's talking about," Luna commented. A sweatdrop formed on the back of each person's head. "If he wasn't scaring the people and endangering their welfare, it would be kinda funny," Hana added. She turned to Mamoru. "Could you please stay here with Ken and only come out if needed?"  
He nodded. "Of course."  
"Thank you.. . . Earth Planet Power! Make Up!" Sailor Earth started to run out the door, then turned back around. "Osiris! Come on!"  
Osiris was taken aback. "Huh?"  
"You wanna prove you've changed, right?" Earth asked.  
"Yes. . ."  
"Now's your chance!"  
Osiris looked over at Artemis. "If there is going to be another female in this group, I would like to see what I am getting into," Artemis told her.  
Osiris smirked. "You got it."

Back on the streets, people where running around in a panic as Tut-Tut randomly fired at them. "No one is leaving until I find them!"  
"Hold it right there, buddy!" Earth and Osiris stood at the entrance of the apartment building. "As guardian of this planet, I, Sailor Earth, shall stop you from . . .whatever your mission is."  
"Oh, yeah. That's gonna be effective," Osiris commented.  
A sweatdrop slid down Earth's face. "You shut up."  
"Alright!" cheered Tut-Tut. "I get to complete the first of my tasks! Sands of Time!"  
Earth and Osiris dodged the attack. It smashed into the entrance of the apartment, destroying it. Earth countered with, "Bolder Dash!"  
Tut-Tut caught one of the Boulders and threw it back at Earth. She gasped as she realized that she would not be able to dodge this attack in time. _No!_  
Then, suddenly, the Golden Crystal started to react, shooting out four rays of light. One was aimed right next to Earth. From it come Kunzite, who pushed her out of the way. From the other three came the other Guardians, each with the blade of their swords glowing. They flung the light towards Tut-Tut.  
Kunzite helped Earth to her feet. "Princess, are you alright?"  
Earth was in shock. "Kunzite? But how. . .?"  
"You wanted help, so the Golden Crystal magnified your power. We are here because of that," Kunzite explained.  
"Sailor Earth!" yelled Jadeite. "Catch!" He tossed Earth a seethed sword. She caught it by the blade one-handed. She unseethed it, tossed the cover to the side, and instinctively prepared herself to use it. The Guardians gathered behind her; Kunzite and Jadeite on her right, Zoisite and Nephrite to her left. All five powered up their swords and aimed at Tut-Tut. "Gem Sparkle Attack!"  
"Sands of Time!" countered Tut-Tut.  
The Guardians' attack was more powerful than Tut-Tut and he had to duck to keep from being hit. "No! No! NO!" Tut-Tut began to throw a temper tantrum. "My mission is to kill Sailor Earth and Osiris! You other four aren't even supposed to be here!"  
"What a baby," mumble Zoisite. Each Guardian formed their own sweatdrop.  
"Tut-Tut!" called out Ra's voice. "Return! Now!"  
Tut-Tut quickly calmed down. "Yes, ma'am," he answered and disappeared.

* * *

Ra ran her manicured fingers through her hair as she thought of what to say next. "Tut-Tut. Whenever something unexpected happens, by all means, RETREAT!"  
Tut-Tut was on one knee, his head lowered. "Yes, ma'am."  
"And no matter how obvious it may be to them, NEVER TELL THE ENEMY YOUR MISSION!" Ra added.  
"Yes, ma'am." Tut-Tut repeated.  
"And that thing you did with running up to people and trying to kill them, what. . .? Just don't do that again, okay?" Ra shook her head in disbelief.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Ra sat down. "Just. . .just go to your room until I figure something out."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Ra sighed as he left the room. "I can't tell who's going to die first: Sailor Earth from his attacks or myself from his stupidity."

* * *

Mamoru was uneasy about letting Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoistie, and Kunzite into his apartment. They in turn were a bit hesitant to go in and sit down. Completely unaware of the past, Hana didn't sense the tension and handed out the drinks the Guardians had asked for. "Wow. I finally get to see the four of you in person."  
"Well, it is good to see you as well, Princess," said Kunzite.  
"Please. Just call me 'Hana'."  
"Very well. Prince, how would you like to be addressed?" Kunzite asked Mamoru.  
"Mamoru is fine."  
Silence returned to the room. Hana finally picked up on the tension between them. "Uh, so! Anybody hungry?" she asked, trying to defuse it.  
"Hana. Osiris. Ken. I need to explain something to you in the other room," said Luna.  
"But. . ." started Hana.  
"No 'buts'," ordered Artemis. "Now!"  
Defeated, Hana did as she was told.  
Now alone, the men shifted nervously in their seats as each searched for the right thing to say. Finally, Kunzite spoke up. "Mamoru-sama, we ask for your forgiveness. We remember now and want to return to serving you and your sister. We are willing to do whatever it takes to prove we have changed."  
Mamoru leaned forward as he took this in. "To prove you have changed. . .I want you to help Hana with her mission. I want you to follow her and protect her. That's all I ask."  
The Four Guardians nodded. "We shall," Kunzite reassured him.  
Mamoru stood. "Hana. You can come back in." As she opened the door, he added, "Get ready to go."  
Zoisite quickly stood up. "Where are we going?" he demanded.  
"Relax," Mamoru reassured him. "We need to get you some new clothes. You can't spend the rest of your lives in those things."

* * *

Ra glanced out the window at the Earth below. "Tut-Tut. In just a few weeks, I will have Luna and Artemis and the Earth will be under my control."  
Tut-Tut, again kneeling before Ra, looked up in confusion. "I don't remember that last part being in the plan."  
"It is now!" yelled Ra.  
"Of course. Yes, ma'am." Tut-Tut lowered his again.  
Ra smirked. "Gullible," she mumbled. Louder, she continued, "Sailor Earth is my only obstacle. I want her dead! And the sooner, the better."  
The Silver Crystal appeared in front of Tut-Tut as Ra continued. "I want you to use the Silver Crystal to get rid of her. DO NOT LOSE IT!"  
"I shall not let you down," reassured Tut-Tut. He stood and left the room.  
Ra shook her head. "I sure hope not."

* * *

Hana was taking money out of the vending machine when Motoki, from behind the counter, yelled, "Hana-san! Could you clean this spill for me?"  
"Yeah, sure." Hana carried the moneybag to the counter. Motoki traded her the bag for the mop. "Have fun."  
Hana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure," she repeated sarcasticly as she started to mop the Coke spill.  
"I'm really sorry about that," apologized the customer.  
Hana looked up. "It's no big. . .Jiro-san?"  
"Hana-san?" asked Jiro. "Why do you have a job? I thought you were just visiting a friend."  
"Uh. . .I changed my plans," Hana lied. "I love Tokyo so much that I decided to move here. Had to get a job, though."  
"Yeah, I bet.. . .So, are you and . . . that guy . . .?"  
Hana knew what he was talking about. "Yeah. We're living together."  
"Does he make you happy?"  
"Yes. He makes me very happy."  
Jiro held back the tears. "Well . . .I wish you two the best." Motoki handed Jiro his replacement drink. "Arigato. Well, sayonara Hana-san."  
Hana's heart sank. _Sayonara?_ As he started to walk out the door, she called out, "Actually, if you wanted to hang out sometime, we can."  
"Are you sure your. . .friend won't get jealous?"  
"He's not the jealous type. We'll be fine."  
"Okay.. . . When do you get off tomorrow?"  
"Well, I close tomorrow, but if you wanted to do something afterwards. . ."  
Jiro smiled. "I-I would like that. Ja ne then."  
"Ja ne, Jiro-san." Hana breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe this could work out after all._

* * *

"Good night, Hana-san," Motoki said as he prepared to leave.  
Hana looked up from her sweeping. "Good night! Take care!"  
As the door closed behind him, Hana went back to her sweeping. She soon found herself thinking about the first time she met Jiro. . . .  
_It was the first day of fifth grade. As she walked into her classroom, she noticed that the class appeared to be keeping their distance from the black-haired, green-eyed newcomer. Hana wasn't sure what to do; already the class outsider, she didn't want to damage his image by being associated with her. As she made her way to her desk, though, it became apparent to her that he wasn't really reading that book; he was just using it as a cover-up so he could listen to the conversations his new classmates were having about him.  
Jiro didn't look up as Hana approached him. She cleared her throat. Nothing. Finally, she moved to the front of his desk and lowered herself so that only her head could be seen over the desk. The noise level seemed to go down as she said, "Hello. My name is Kin Hana. I am 11-years-old and my bloodtype is type O.. . .What's your name?"  
He slowly lifted his head as if he couldn't believe her question was being directed towards him "Hello. I am Kiyshoi Jiro." He went back to "reading" his book.  
"Okay," Hana said slowly. ". . .So, where are you from?"  
He lifted his head again. "Uh. . .well, I was born in Osaka, but my father's company just moved us here from Beijing."  
"Oh! China! Wow! That must have been fun!. . .Oh! There's our teacher, Thomas Walter." Hana pointed to the short, balding man that was entering the room. "He's from England. Rumor has it that he thinks he knows more about our culture than we do."  
"Oh, what would he know?" Jiro quickly covered his mouth. "Oops. . ."  
Hana started giggling. "That was just what I was thinking." . . .  
_Someone started knocking on the door. Hana looked up from the register and found Jiro waving back at her through the glass.  
She unlocked the door and gestered for him come in. "Come on in. I should be done in a few minutes. I just need to count the drawer."  
"That's cool." Jiro sat down on one of the stools by the counter. "So, what did you want to do?"  
Hana started to count the money in the register. "I don't know. The park's pretty close. We could go there."  
Jiro leaned forward. "Why the park?"  
"Well, it's free."  
Jiro chuckled. "True.. . .Are you sure your boyfriend is okay with this? Or have you told him? Maybe. . ."  
"Jiro-san, look. That 'friend' that I'm staying with just so happens to be male. It's a very close friendship. It is nothing like. . .like what you and I . . .had." A short and awkward silence followed; Hana broke it by asking, "You, uh, want something to drink?"  
"Uh, a Coke would be alright."  
"Alright. Let me put this in the safe." Hana put the money away, then handed him a large Coke. "Here ya go."  
"So, what am I going to do about a bathroom when we get there?" Jiro joked.  
"It's a park; you'll find a tree," Hana told him nonchalantly.  
The two laughed, then fell into silence once more. "So, if you don't have a boyfriend, who is the 'other man' in your life?"  
"Ken."  
"Ken." Jiro nodded in remembrance. "How is he?"  
Hana put on her jacket. "Great considering what's happening."  
Jiro's smile dropped. "What's the matter?"  
"I'll explain on the way."

Hana and Jiro passed the lake. The wind blew through their hair as Hana told Jiro about the event that caused her to come to Tokyo. ". . . And as I held him, I realized that his childhood was going to be a hell-of-a-lot worse than mine. I had to get him out of there."  
"Wow.. . .I mean, I knew your mother was nuts, but I never thought she would go that far."  
"I had always hoped that she would change. . .I was afraid that if I tried anything but this. . ."  
". . .she would retaliate," Jiro finished.  
Hana smiled. "You were always able to do that."  
Jiro smiled back. "I can't help it. I just know you too well. Like I was in love you in a past life or something."  
Hana looked at Jiro in shock. _Does he know?_  
Suddenly, the couple was hit with a blast from the left. As the dust settled, Hana and Jiro quickly searched for the attack's source. They found it in Tut-Tut.  
Hana gasped as she realized what was hanging from his neck. _The Silver Crystal! I have to get away from him!_ She stood and pulled her henshion stick out of her pocket. She didn't want Jiro to know that she was Sailor Earth, but she knew that it was more important to get the Silver Cyrstal. "Earth Planet Power! Make Up!"  
Sailor Earth pointed at Tut-Tut. "Hand me the Silver Crystal!" she demanded.  
"Never!" Tut-Tut used the Crystal to attack her.  
"Boulder Dash!" Earth's attack was no match for the Silver Crystal. She screamed as she realized what was going to happen, that she was going to die at any moment.  
"Hana-chan!" Jiro suddenly pushed her out of the way. As he did, his clothes began to change. Instead of blue jeans and a T-shirt, he was now wearing an outfit that was similar to the Guardians' outfits expect the sleeve were shorter and he was not wearing gloves, signs of his lower rank.  
Earth's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "Jiro-san?"  
He stood, drew his sword and pointed it at Tut-Tut. His voice a bit deeper, he said, "If you want her, you must deal with me first."  
"Jiro-san. No. . ."  
Tut-Tut smirked. "Fine." The Silver Crystal became a sword and he and Jiro began to duke it out.  
Earth slowly stood up. _I can't believe it; I still got him involved! Even though I tried not to, I still did!_  
Jiro screamed in pain as Tut-Tut's sword was shoved through his stomach. Slowly, he fell to the ground. A tear ran down his cheek as he looked at Earth. "Terra. . ."  
"Elden.. . .ELDEN!" Earth's tiara shattered and was replaced with the symbol of Earth. Her entire body was surrounded by a golden glow. Tut-Tut took a step back as he realized what he had done. "Uh-oh."  
Six columns of mud shot out of the ground. Earth pointed at Tut-Tut. "Gaea's Furry," she whispered.  
Tut-Tut started to panic. "What do I do? I don't know what to do! Ra! Help me! Raaaa. . . !" Tut-Tut's screams, as well as his body, disappeared.  
As the Silver Crystal fell to the ground, a bird caught it in its talons, and flew it to Earth. "Thank you, my friend," she said to the bird. Then, holding the Crystal in her hands, she prayed, "Please, Elden. Be healed."  
_Hana-sama? Hana-sama! Snap out of it!_  
Earth gasped, then clutched her head in pain. The symbol of Earth faded from her forehead and the tiara took its place. Earth felt very weak, then blacked out. . .

* * *

Hana groaned. Her side, arms, and back ached. She slowly opened her eyes and through her blurry vision saw a man. "J-Jiro-chan?"  
"Nope. But close."  
Hana blinked, clearing her vision. "M-Mr. Kiyoshi?!" she gasped in shock. She tried to sit up, but pain exploded in her stomach.  
"I'm glad you still remember me, Hana, but try not to move. That attack did a number on you."  
"Attack?" Hana asked with a worried tone.  
"Jiro told Mrs. Kiyoshi and me all about it when he brought you in last night," Mr. Kiyoshi informed her.  
_He did what?_ Hana thought. "Well, w-w-what did he, uh, tell y-you?" She braced herself for the answer.  
"He told us that one of those monsters attacked you two on your date last night. He said that you were protecting him until you were hit in the back and knocked out." Hana let out a sigh of relief as Mr. Kiyoshi continued. "You know, Hana, you aren't Superman; you should leave that type of thing to the Sailor Senshi."  
"Yeah.. . .Sure." Hana decided to change the subject. "Last night wasn't really a date, though. It was . . .more of a 'catch-up'. . .thing."  
Mr. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "It sure seemed like date by the way he got ready."  
"Huh?"  
"He must have spent all afternoon preparing for it, if not all morning. Hana, he glowed as he told us about what you two had planned. We had to force him to go to school today and you know how much he loves his studies. I don't know what is going on between you two, but if you two want to start dating again, you have our blessing."  
Hana sat up, slowly this time. "But what about Mrs. Kiyoshi?"  
"I know I had my reservations about you," Mrs. Kiyoshi answered from the doorway, "but everyone deserves a chance. Hana, you are better than your family. . .and you are welcome to join ours."  
Mr. Kiyoshi let that sink in before telling Hana, "There is a Chiba Mamoru here who is ready to take you home." Hana nodded and let Mr. Kiyoshi help her out of the bed and into the living room. Mamoru thanked the Kiyoshis for taking care of Hana and they left the apartment.  
"Mamoru?" Hana asked after the door closed. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"  
Mamoru pulled out his car keys. "Way ahead of you."

'Sayonara' is said when someone is going away for a long time or forever. Hana is dismayed since she still loves Jiro and wants to see him again.

Chapter 9


	9. Almost Over

"Come one, Jiro-kun! We need a fifth man!"  
Jiro dashed down the steps of his school building. "Gomen ne, minna! I need to get home!" Jiro continued to run down the sidewalk towards the gate, then came to a halt when he recognized the person who stepped into his path. "Hana-chan? Uh, -san? –Kun? Uh. . .?"  
With tears in her eyes, Hana ran up to him and wrapped him in a big hug. "I love you, too. Jiro-chan."  
Jiro returned the hug. "Hana-chan."  
Mamoru leaned against his car with a smile on his face. After a few moments, he said, "Okay, you two lovebirds. We have work to do."  
As Hana got into the car, Jiro pulled Mamoru aside. "Mamoru-kun, are you okay with this? You are her older brother, or at least you were. I want to make sure we have your blessing."  
Mamoru placed his hand on Jiro's shoulder. "You two don't need my blessing, but if you really want it, you have it. Just make sure she's happy."

* * *

Sailor Earth turned to face the others. "You boys ready?"  
Endymion, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Elden all nodded. "Whenever you are," replied Elden.  
Human Osiris took hold of Earth's wrist and placed a watch on it. "The reason the girls have not been able to get out is because Ra has been able to suppress their powers. This watch will prevent the same from happening to you."  
Earth gave Osiris a grateful smile. "You know what? I thought you were a jerk the first time I saw you. But you really aren't that bad."  
"Thank you. I really do appreciate you saying that." She became a cat again and leapt into Earth's arms. "Everyone has to be either touching Sailor Earth or someone who is." Once everyone was in position, Osiris started to glow and they slowly disappeared.  
A tear rolled down Ken's face as he, Luna, Artemis, and Diana looked on. Hana's last words echoed through his head. "It's okay to be scared. I'm scared, too. But I have to do this. I love you, Ken-chan, and I will be back as soon as possible."  
_I love you, too, Hana-chan. Good luck._

* * *

"Jiro! Your father and I have some great news!" Mrs. Kiyoshi chirped through the door.  
"Work is letting us stay here! Permanently! No more moving!. . . Jiro?" Mr. Kiyoshi gave his wife a concerned look, then opened the door and found Jiro's window open. On the monitor of Jiro's computer was a white post-it note. _I'll be back soon. Right now, Hana and I have to take care of a few things. Love you both, Jiro._

* * *

The group of eight reformed in the room where the Sailor Senshi had once been held. However, as they looked around, each of the cells was now empty without even so much as a trace that anyone had ever been there. "Um, Osiris? I thought you said this is where they'd be," said Earth.  
Osiris shock her head in disbelief. "I don't understand. The last time I in was here. . ." Osiris gasped. "Oh, no."  
"Oh no what?" asked Zoisite.  
"Where are they?" demanded Endymion.  
"This way!" Osiris leapt from Earth's arms, became human and led them out of the room. "Why didn't I think about this before?"  
"About what?" asked Earth with concern.  
"Now that we have what she most desires, Ra will now take the people that we most desire," Osiris explained.  
"Usako!" gasped Endymion.  
"Alright, Gang! Let's kick this into gear!" ordered Earth. She quickly caught up with Osiris. "So? What's the plan?"  
Osiris smirked. "Don't get killed. What was your plan?"  
Earth smirked back. "I was thinking that we saved the other Senshi. But I'm sure I can add that in. You ready?"  
"Of course, I've got you, don't I?"  
Earth rolled her eyes. "Stop cheesing it up, Bubby. We have a world to save!"

* * *

Luna and Artemis tried their best to keep Ken occupied while Hana and Mamoru were away. They were failing miserably. Ken continued to play with his food. The television had his favorite show on, but he wasn't watching it. Finally, a worried Luna leapt onto the table. "Ken-san, please. You must eat."  
"Luna-chan, I just can't eat until Hana-chan gets back," Ken told her. "We always have dinner together. This is too weird."  
"But it's mashed potatoes and sushi," said Diana. "You said that it was your favorite."  
"It is.. . .I don't want to sound mean, but it's just not the same without her." Ken put down the fork, pushed back his chair, and left the table. "Gomen ne, Luna-chan and Artemis-chan," he said as he closed himself in Mamoru's room. Ken shuffled over and kneeled by Mamoru's bed and folded his hands together. "Please come home soon, Hana-chan," he whispered.

* * *

Ra had taken the girls to her Death Chamber to, well, kill them. What else would a Death Chamber be for? Anyway, today's method was by hanging. After tying their hands behind their backs, Ra picked Ami to be the first to die.  
Ami struggled to breathe as the noose was tightened around her neck. "I will kill all of you, one-by-one!" Ra screamed. She pointed down at Usagi. "And you, Princess, will be last!"  
"Don't I get any last words or a request or something?" pleaded Ami.  
Ra leaned so close that Ami could smell her dinner. "Gomen. I'm just not that nice of a person." She grabbed the nearby lever and pushed it forward. Ami screamed as the floor gave way.  
"Ami-chan!" screamed Usagi.  
Suddenly, a figure leapt from the shadows and used the blade of his sword to cut the rope, saving Ami. The figure then whisked Ami over to the other girls. "Are all of you alright?" he asked as he began to untie her.  
The light from the Silver Crystal suddenly filled the room, giving Ami a better view of her hero's face. "Jadeite?" she gasped.  
"He'll explain later." Earth and her team stepped in front of them. "Jadeite. I need you to untie them. Zoisite, you help. The rest of you are with me." Earth then turned her sights on Ra. "Ra, we are taking you down!"  
The fire in Ra's piercing red eyes flared up. "Try me, Sailor Earth!" she taunted.  
Kunzite, Nephrite, Endymion, and Elden prepared to fight while Earth threw her hand in the air, prepared to strike the first blow. "Bolder Dash!"  
To everyone's surprise, nothing happened. "Uh, Sailor Earth? What's going on?" asked Kunzite.  
"When I attack, I use the Earth herself," Earth answered. "But I thought by now that I was powerful enough to form these things on my own."  
Ra pulled out her sword. "Guess you were wrong!"  
"I thought you would have tested that out first!" Osiris cried out.  
"Well, I apparently overestimated my abilities," Earth responded.  
"Move out!" commanded Kunzite. He, Nephrite, and Elden charged forward. Endymion started to as well, but Earth pulled him back. "No way, Private. You are staying back here."  
Endymion was flabbergasted. "Private?! What are you talking about? I was the Crown Prince!"  
"That is true, but when it comes to battle, I'm in charge. I was the head of the Royal Army. You only completed basic training," Earth informed him. "You were the Prince; you had better things to do."  
"Solar Flare!" Nephrite and Kunzite were hit by Ra's attack and knocked to the ground. Elden came to their aid. Ra attacked him as well. Elden dodged the first blast but was hit with the second Elden struggled to stand again, but Ra attacked with another Solar Flare. This time, he was knocked unconscious.  
"Noooooo!" yelled Earth. The sight of her beloved being attacked caused her to flashback to that last day on the Moon. Anger flowed through her body. Earth realized that she was once again losing control of herself. _Hana! Get it together! You can't lose to your emotions!_  
_Hana. . ._  
Hana looked up and found herself surrounded by pure white light. "Let me guess; I'm having another one of those meetings with someone from my past? Isn't this cutting it a bit close?"  
"Actually, I've been here the whole time." Hana turned to see Princess Terra. "I guess we just kept ourselves separate."  
Hana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, come again?"  
Terra giggled. "See, I'm like Sailor Earth in the fact that I am not you until you accept me. Your body just wouldn't be able to handle it. I will admit, though, that I have intervened when I felt it was necessary."  
"Like when Ken was hurt. . ." Hana remembered.  
". . .and when Elden was hurt." Terra tucked some loose strans of her golden hair behind her ear. "I knew that you alone could not control it. It takes the both of us to control the Golden Crystal."  
Hana raised an eyebrow. "But if we are all the same person. . ."  
Terra took Hana's hands and cupped them in her own. "We must still work together. If the mind, body, and spirit of a person are not in sync with each other, the person can do nothing. At least, nothing of importance."  
Hana took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's do this."  
Back in the Death Chamber, Sailor Earth became Princess Terra with a flash of light. Her body started to be covered in her golden glow. "Endymion, I would step back if I were you."  
Not sure why, but knowing he shouldn't argue, Endymion obliged.  
"Ra, I will not give you a choice," Terra stated to a more mature tone of voice. "This ends now."  
There was a rumble that was felt through out the spaceship. "Great use of special effects, Sailor Earth!" yelled Ra. "When where you actually going to do something?"  
"Are you really that anxious to lose, Ra?" yelled Terra.  
"No! I'm really that anxious to win!" Ra prepaired her attack when, suddenly, the shaking stopped. "Giving up, huh?"  
"Nope. Just getting a little Villian-sick," answered Terra. Six columns of mud quickly materialized around Terra, who was strong enough to not have to rely on the Earth to attack.  
Ra gasped as she realized what this meant and powered up to defend herself. "Bring it on, Princess!"  
Terra pointed at Ra. "Gaea's Fury!"  
"Solar Flare!"  
Nephrite and Kunzite stood as a calm Terra fought a desperate Ra. "I cannot believe how quickly she has been able to increase her powers," said Kunzite.  
"That's what happens when you fight alone," confirmed Michiru. "You have to become stronger because you have no one else to rely on. It's necessary for survival."  
"At least I knew you all were out there," said Minako. "I would have been scared to death to have no one to turn to."  
Usagi noticed that Ra was starting over power Terra. "Come on, Sailor Earth! You can do it!"  
The rest of the girls joined in. "Beat the shit out of her!" yelled Makoto.  
"You got her!" yelled Rei.  
Kunzite looked at his men. "Guardians, we must protect our princess!" They gathered behind her. "Gem Sparkle Attack!" they yelled together. The Attack combined with Terra's power and. . .

Chapter 10


	10. Hana's Happy Ending

Kunzite looked at his men. "Guardians, we must protect our princess!" They gathered behind her. "Gem Sparkle Attack!" they yelled together. The Attack combined with Terra's power and headed straight for Ra. Ra screamed as her body slowly faded away. "This isn't fair! I worked too hard. . .!"  
"Whoa. Sailor Earth, where did that come from?" asked Osiris.  
Earth blinked a few times. "From me. . .I think. Whoops. . .!" Earth's knees gave way. The Guardians caught her before she hit the ground. "At least I didn't pass out this time." She looked over at Elden. "Please take me to him," she requested.  
Kunzite draped one arm over his shoulder and Nephrite did the same with Earth's other arm. They carried her fatigued, nearly limp body to Elden and helped her sit next to him. She carefully cradled him in her arms. "Elden. . . Jiro-chan. Please get up," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't let it happen again. Please. We have a chance this time."  
A tear slid down her face and landed on Elden's cheek. Slowly, he opened eyes. "Terra. . .Hana-chan? Are we in Heaven?"  
"No, but it sure feels like it." Earth whipped the tear off of Elden's face and smiled with relief. She looked up at the others. "Okay, minna. Let's go home."  
Osiris typed a few things into the computer. "Alright girls. You can henshion now."  
Jadeite and Zoisite helped Elden up while Nephrite and Kunzite helped Earth to her feet. Now strong enough to walk on her own, Earth approached Usagi. Earth took off the Silver Crystal necklace she had made and handed it to Usagi. "Here you go, Princess."  
"Arigato, but my name is Tsukino Usagi."  
Earth smiled. "I'm Kin Hana."  
The rest of the girls surrounded Earth and introduced themselves. Earth was a bit overwhelmed as she tried to remember who was who.  
"Okay, I'm setting the self-destruct," Osiris informed them. "If we want to get out of here, we better do it now."  
The girls stood in a circle around the guys. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Earth Planet Power!"  
"Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

Hana replaced the washcloth on Jiro's forehead. She smiled as she realized that they could now continue their relationship without any problems. "Kunzite-san, would you please watch Jiro-chan for a minute? I need to speak with the girls for a few seconds."  
"Of course, Hana-hime," replied Kunzite.  
"Thank you." Hana wiped away some more dirt off of Jiro's face, then kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room to speak to the girls. However, outside of the room they were in, Hana suddenly felt nervous. _I am the reason the Silver Millennium fell. I am the one who had them killed,_ she thought as she lingered outside the room. _This act of redemption. . .was it enough?_  
"Tell us again: How old are you?" asked Rei.  
"Ten," answered Ken.  
"You act very mature for someone your age," commented Michiru.  
"Thank you. Hana-chan always acts mature when something bad happens," Ken told them. "I wanted to be just like her."  
"So, you don't anymore?" asked Ami.  
"Nope. But that's 'cause I found out that I can't be her. So I'm gonna do my own thing. . .but I'll always look up to her."  
Amused and yet intrigued by his response, the girls continued to ask questions. "So, I guess you really love your sister, huh?" asked Usagi.  
"Yep. And she loves me even though she don't hafta."  
"What do you mean?" asked Makoto.  
"Nobody else in my family loves me," replied Ken. "But she does and that makes me love her more."  
Outside the doorway, Hana quietly sobbed. She hadn't realized how much she had influenced him. Since the day he had come home, everything she had done was for him. Yet she had never considered the impact it would have on him long-term.  
"Hana-chan?" Ken's head popped through the doorway. "Are you okay?"  
Hana simply knelt down and gave him a hug. "I am now." She pulled away. "Could you go play with Mamoru for a little bit? I need to talk to the girls a bit."  
"You're shaking, Hana-chan. Are you scared?" Ken asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I am. I. . .I'm scared about what their reaction will be when I go in there."  
Ken tilted his head to the right. "You don't need to be scared. They are really nice. They gave me cookies and everything!"  
Hana smiled and chuckled. "I can tell; you have crumbs all over your face." She brushed them off and continued. "They sound nice, but they are probably nice to you just because you didn't have anything to do with. . .well, do you understand what happened?"  
"Not really," Ken admitted. "All I know is that you and them had another life and you did something that you feel really bad about now. But I think that the Another Life You and the Right Now You are different people, so you shouldn't feel bad."  
Hana brushed a few strands of Ken's black hair out of his face. "Now, why do you say that, Ken-chan?" she asked him.  
"Because you got a second chance and you aren't mean this time," Ken explained. "Not everyone gets a second chance to do over and you done good."  
Hana chuckled some more. "I have 'done good', haven't I? Well, it helps that I have you to make me feel better when I'm sad," she told him.  
Ken's eyes lit up. "I help you?"  
"Yep." She teased his hair a bit, causing him to giggle. "Now, why don't you go play with Mamoru while I talk to them, ne?"  
"Alright, Hana-chan." Ken quickly hugged Hana again, then ran off to find Mamoru who was still wondering about somewhere on the temple grounds. Hana stood back up, took a deep breath, and entered the room. "Uh, hello, minna-san."  
Everyone voiced her greeting. "You are a very strong woman, Hana-san," said Rei.  
Hana bowed. "Arigato. I just did what I felt I had to.. . .Look, I-I . . .want to apologize."  
"For what?" asked Usagi.  
"For leading the Earth against the Silver Millennium," answered Hana. "It. . .it was all my fault. I was in charge of our military, I drew up the plans, . . .and I led my people, and your people, to war when it wasn't necessary."  
Usagi smiled. "We've already forgiven you."  
"We have decided that, while our past life influences this one, they are two different lives," Hotaru explained. "We are different people."  
"Ken-san is correct: You were given a second chance," Sestuna added. "And you used it very wisely."  
Hana happily sighed. "That is such a great relief. It's like this weight has just been lifted off my shoulders.. . .But, I still feel guilty."  
"I guess that's understandable, but you really don't need to be," said Haruka.  
Makoto reached for a basket on the table. "What you do need is some fo. . .Okay, who ate all the cookies?"  
Everyone looked at Usagi. "Hey, it wasn't me this time." They then looked over at Minako. "Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked.  
"Because you have crumbs all over your mouth," replied Makoto.  
"Oh," was all Minako could say.  
"I guess it's safe to assume that none of you are dieting," Hana joked.  
"Oh, we are," Rei commented. "It's called the 'Save the World Diet'. Simply put, we just need more carbs."  
"And the cookies _were_ a good source until _somebody_ at them," Usagi added.  
"What?" asked Minako. "They were chocolate chip!"  
"Well, arigato anyway. I should go and check on Jiro-chan. Rei-san, arigato again for letting us use your shrine so that he can rest."  
Rei smiled. "No problem. It's Senshi Headquarters. Use it 'till your heart's content."  
"You are coming to the party later, right?" asked Hotaru.  
"The 'Thank Kami-sama it's Over' Party? Wouldn't miss it for the world," Hana answered.

Hana walked in to find Jiro in the room by himself eating pudding. "Hey! I thought I left Kunzite with you. What happened?"  
Jiro swallowed the spoonful. "I woke up, he left, end of story." He started to spoon out more pudding. Hana grabbed the pudding and spoon out of his hands. "You need to conserve as much energy as you can. You need to be as rested and healed as you can get before we get you home."  
"I thought that Saturn. . .Hotaru. . .whoever. . .took care of that," Jiro responded. "My parents won't suspect a thing, Hana-chan."  
"She can only heal the scars and broken bones and the like. However, she can't keep you from passing out," Hana replied. "That's something you have to deal with."  
"But energy requires food," Jiro told her. "And I am very hungry." He rubbed his stomach to illustrate his point. "I need to eat that pudding."  
"Yeah, well, I'll feed you," Hana told him. "Now hush!. . .Do you want the airplane or the choo-choo?"  
Jiro started laughing. "There you go again; worried about everyone else to the point that it makes no sense. Just chill, okay? Besides, I have something to give you." He sat up in the makeshift bed and started rummaging through his bag.  
"Man, you are still as organized as I remember," Hana commented as Jiro pulled out the object he was looking for.  
"You could learn if you wanted," Jiro told her.  
"You tried that, remember? . . .So, did you know about all of this before. . .well, you know?"  
"I had been having this dreams where this girl told me about the fall of the Silver Millennium. But I was never able to see her face until the day of our date."  
Hana blushed. "Was that really what it was? I honestly thought we were just getting together and hanging out."  
"You sure didn't act that way," replied Jiro. He blushed at his response.  
"But I will have to admit that it was fun," Hana told him. A slight wind blew through the temple. Hana tucked some strands of her blonde hair behind her ear to prevent them from blowing her face. "And I. . .I wouldn't mind doing it again."  
Jiro smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." Jiro opened has hands to reveal what he had pulled out of his bag: A ringbox. He slowly shifted his body so that he was kneeling. "Hana-chan, from the moment we met, you have been the light of my life. . ."  
Hana gasped as she realized what was happening. "Jiro-chan?"  
"I. . .I don't know what else to say. . .other than. . .Hana-chan? Will you marry me?"  
Tear streamed down Hana's face as he opened the box. "You're . . .You want. . .? Kami-sama. I really don't know what to say. I mean, after the way I treated you. . ."  
"I understand why you did," Jiro reassured her. "If I where in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. . . .Plus, Ken told me it was okay."  
Hana laughed. "That little stinker.. . .Yes! Yes, I will!" They hugged each other. "I would love to be your wife."

* * *

_Six months later. . ._  
Ken hung another ornament on the tree. Hana entered the living room with two green mugs of hot chocolate. She handed one to Jiro, who was sitting on the couch that they had recently purchased. "Here you go, Jiro-chan. Fresh, hot chocolate."  
"Why, thank you, Hana-chan." She sat down next to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You make the best hot chocolate," Jiro continued.  
In the six months since that last battle with Ra, Hana and Jiro had married and moved into an apartment in the Jubban district just a few blocks away from Haruka and Michiru. They were also in the process of adopting Ken. It was the only reason Hana was having any contact with her family, and they were "having trouble" filling out the paperwork that went along with the adoption process. Still, since her parents had never pressed charges against her (and hadn't even noticed that Hana and Ken were gone to begin with), Hana knew that it was just a matter of time.  
Ken inadvertently broke up Hana and Jiro's flirting session by asking, "Hana-chan. Jiro-chan. When are the others going to get here?"  
"They should be here any minute now," Hana answered. "Though we had that really nasty snowstorm last night, so it may take them longer."  
"I can't wait! Michiru-san and Haruka-san said they have a surprise for me!"  
"Speaking of which, I have to tell you two something," said Hana. Ken stopped decorating the Christmas tree and sat on Hana's lap. "Remember how we added Jiro to our family when he and I got married?" Hana asked Ken.  
Ken nodded. "I was really happy!"  
"Well, we're going to do that again."  
Ken was confused. "Why are you getting married again?"  
Hana laughed. "No, no. I mean we are going to be adding another family member soon."  
Jiro's face paled. "Hana-chan. You don't mean. . .?"  
Hana nodded. "Merry Christmas! I'm pregnant!"  
"You're gonna have a baby?" asked Ken.  
"I'm. . .You're. . .We're. . ." Jiro stumbled for something to say. "Hana-chan! That's great!" He kissed her on the forehead. "Congratulations!"  
Hana used her free arm to hug Jiro. "We are going to me parents! Isn't that great. . .Dad?"  
Jiro looked at her with big eyes. "Oh my. . .! Ken! Get off her lap!"  
"Jiro-chan, he's fine," Hana reassured him.  
"We've just got to be careful. . .! Kami-sama, this apartment's too small!"  
"Jiro-chan, we have another room," Hana reminded him. "I'm sure they can both fit in there."  
"Both?!" asked Jiro.  
"Hana-chan, are you having two babies?" Ken asked Hana.  
"Yep. Two babies in six months."  
"Six?! Kami-sama. . ." Jiro breathed.  
There was a knock at the door. Hana started to get up, but Jiro sprinted to get there first. "Don't you even think about moving!" he ordered.  
"But what if she has to go to the bathroom?" asked Ken. Hana covered her mouth as she giggled.  
Jiro opened the door to find the gang, presents and food in tow. They shared greetings and the like. "We got caught behind the plow trucks," explained Minako. "A guaranteed safe but slow trip. I hope we aren't too late."  
"Actually. . ." started Jiro.  
"Jiro!" Hana walked up. "They are invited guests. Please! Come in!"  
"Uh, did we come at a bad time?" asked Makoto.  
"No," Hana reassured her. "When I told him I'm pregnant, he went into Overprotective Mode."  
The guests expressed their congratulations. "Wow. I get to be an uncle," said Mamoru.  
Ken tugged on Mamoru's sweater. "Don't forget about me! I'm gonna be an uncle, too!"  
"That's right!" Mamoru picked Ken up and gave him a noggie. "We're going to be the best uncles that ever walked the Earth. Right?"  
"Right!" Ken answered.  
"It's not fair," Minako sighed. "In six months, Hana-chan here as gone from the New Girl to having a wonderful husband and her own little family."  
"Meanwhile, we still don't have boyfriends," Makoto added. She and Minako sighed.  
"What about us?" asked Nephrite.  
"Yeah, what about us?" asked Kunzite.  
Makoto and Minako blushed. "What are you saying?"  
"Well, you two are under the mistletoe," Nephrite pointed out.  
The girls looked up and saw that he was correct. "Well, I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt," Makoto replied.  
"Yeah, I could handle that," added Minako.  
They expected a kiss on the check. They got a kiss on the lips. They both really enjoyed it.  
"Merry Christmas, minna!" cheered Hana and everyone joined in.

The End!


End file.
